Secret Treasures
by WhiteLight12
Summary: Jamie Sparrow Hawkins goes on a journey of unknown expectations with her younger brother Jim Hawkins.
1. Chapter 1 Curious Children

(12 years ago)

It had just turned 10:00 pm. Momma thought she had put me and my little bubba to bed on hour before. I had asked her if we could read our virtual reality book about pirates and cool stuff like that but she told us no. What she didn't know is that we gotten the book from the shelf above Jimmy's bed. I let him hold the book open as the person in the book started to read to us. "You think we'll get caught Jamie?" Jimmy asks in holding the book. I scoff at him as I lay on my belly with my little feet lifted up. "I don't think so Jimmy. Besides, I can't sleep without my favorite story. You know that." I answer him. My little brother smiles at me before opening the book so that we would read some more of this story.

The first thing we see is space as the story started again. " **On the clearest of nights when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful** ," After that, a ship with 12 engines passed by our eyes, " **the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by... pirates**." Then, a pirate ship with a ripped red sail flew towards the luxury ship. I knew what was gonna happen next. I was excited to see it again. "And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint." The snake like captain was reintroduced. I repeated his name along with the person speaking through the book.

The pirate ship started to fire at the luxury ship relentlessly, getting the lights on it to go out. All Captain Flint wanted was the treasure that was on it. " **Like a Candarian zap-wing ovetaking its prey-"** Suddenly our bedroom door creaks open and Jimmy quickly closes the book. "James Pleiades Hawkins! Jamie Sparrow Hawkins!" the voice of momma echoed through the room as Jimmy closed the book. I rest my head on my right hand and tried to act casual when she walks in. "I thought you two were asleep an hour ago." momma scolds us. I sigh and grab the book with both hands. "Aw momma we were just getting to the best part." I whined. I hug the book to my tiny 5 year old body. "Please?" Jimmy begs. We gave her our world famous puppy-dog eyes. "Oh can those eyes get any bigger with you two?" she grins at us. That seemed to do the trick. She walks over to us and joins on the bed with Jimmy on her left side and me on her right side. She held the book this time.

She opens the book so it starts off where it was last left off. " **Like a Candarian zap-wing ovetaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere**." I leaned in my momma's chest as the story continued. The pirates started to attack the luxury ship and everybody on it. Needless to say, Flint had gotten his treasure from the ship then. " **And then. gathering up their spoils vanished without a trace.** " the person in the book says as Flint's ship disappears into thin air. The three of us 'oohed' at the sight before momma turned it to the next page. " **Flint's secret trove was never found but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the fathest reaches of the galaxy stowed with riches beyond imagination- the loot of a thousand worlds**... **Treasure Planet.** " Jimmy and I repeated the last two words before momma closed the book.

"Okay, blow your noses." Mom tells us. Needless to say, we did so. "Hey, Momma? How did Captain Flint do it?" I say as I stand up on the bed and stood in a kung fu stance. "Yeah, how he'd swoop in out of no where and vanish without a trace?" Jimmy says, jumping off the head board and crawling underneath his blankets. "I have no idea." momma answers us. "Come here you two!" she playfully says as she grabs us. "I'm gonna get-" she says before she blows zurberts on our bellies. That always made me and Jimmy laugh.

"Okay, it's time for these spacers to go to sleep." she says as she tucks my little brother in his bed. "You think somebody'll find Treasure Planet, momma?" I wonder, tugging at my momma's nightgown sleeve. "Honey, I think it's more... like a legend of some sort." momma answers me as she set's a pirate squeak toy on Jimmy's side table. "Jamie and I know it's real." Jimmy says. "Yeah! It's gotta be real." I agree with him. "You two win. It's real." Momma says as she eskimo kisses the two of us. "You missy, off to your bed." she shooes me off to my bed. To which I go there and crawl underneath my comfy blankets.

Momma was standing at the door with her hand on the door handle. "I love you guys." she tells us. "Love you too momma..." Jimmy and I say to her as she closes the door. The second she closes the door to our bedroom, I quickly bound from my bed and go over to Jimmy's. He crawls underneath the blankets with me with the book in hand. The books light illuminated the darkness underneath the blankets. " **There are nights when the winds of the Etherium so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom made two spirit's soar!"**

"


	2. Chapter 2 Rebellious Teens

(12 years later)

Jim and I were out riding our solar boards in the air. The wind ran through my hair and past my leather jacket. I held onto the left side of my solar board as it swiftly flew through the air. Jim was not far behind me. "Come at me little brother! I will beat you!" I call out to him as we begin to race. "Hah! Not a chance Jamie!" he says cockily as he tried to catch up with me. The two of us fly up higher in the sky with the noses of our solar boards pointing straight up. When we reached the top of the clouds, I press the button on my solar board that made the sail to it fold inwards. Jim did the same as me. I hold out my arms to let the wind hold me up. "Here I come Jamie!" Jim calls out to me. I look to my right to see my little bro up to where I am. I chuckle at him as he begins to do air tricks.

I took the advantage of the air and begin to do back flips in the air. No other person other than Jim and myself would have the guts to pull something like this. I turn upside down on my solar board and quickly press the back button to my solar board to open my sail again. "Whaaaa-hooo!" I cheer in making it to the ground with Jim, who was ahead of me. "Jim! Wait up!" I call out to him. Of course he obviously didn't hear me. I manage to catch up with him and I tap him on his shoulder. He jerks his head towards me out of surprise. "Gotcha!" I joke with him. He laughs at me before we take off into a construction site. I was having way to much fun with this with Jim to pay attention to what our surroundings were.

The two of us come to a wheel with holes that opened and closed. "I dare you to go through that!" he dares me. "Oh you know me so well. I don't need a dare." I tell him as before looking at the wheel with my sail down. "Come on! Let's go!" Jim says with his sail down too. We casually took our turn through the spinning wheel of death swiftly. "Whoa!" I exclaim as Jim and I raise our sails again and we sped off into the air fastly. When we make it up there, we slow ourselves down. I pant happily and look over to Jim. "That's the most fun we've ever had huh?" I say, holding up my hand for a high five. He high-fives me. But before he could answer, the sound of two sirens sound off behind us. All the fun got ruined by the stupid robot cops. "Oh great." Jim says quietly. Great, mom's going to love this.

The robot cops confiscate our solar boards once again. This isn't the first time this has happened. Good Lord, I'm starting to get annoyed with seeing these cops every time Jim and I do something to entertain ourselves. This is pathetic. They "escort" us back to the Benbow inn. Or our house for that matter. Mom got some money to have our house be turned into a restaurant. I had an annoyed look on my face when we got to the inn. Jim was no better considering he was just as annoyed as I was. The front door opens by one of the cops to reveal mom carrying dishes. "Mrs. Hawkins?" one of the cops said. In seeing us, Mom drops those dishes out of shock. "Jim! Jamie!" she exclaims. "Ok, thanks for the lift guys." Jim says as he tries to walk away from the cops. "We can tip you later." I say to them. But they stop us from moving by putting their hands on our shoulders. "Not so fast." the cop prevents us from moving. I groan at them and crossed my arms.

"We apprehended your son and daughter operating... a solar vehicles in a restricted area." The cop tells. Thanks Mr. Snitch-a-cop. I roll my eyes at the gesture. "Moving violation - - ... section fifteen, paragraph, um..." the second cop starts but was stumped. "Six?" Jim finishes for him. "Thank you." The cop replies. "No problem." I flatly state. "Jamie!" mom scolds me. I sigh annoyingly. I didn't need to hear this nonsense. "As you are aware, ma'am... this constitutes a violation of their probation." Cop number 1 proceeds to annoy me. Probation my butt. I don't remember when Jim and I got a probation.

"Yes, yes,. No, I understand. Um, but could we just-" mom tries to fix this but was interrupted by our family friend, Dr. Doppler. Who is a dog if you want to know. "Um. ahem. pardon me Officers, if l might, uh, interject here. l am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler." Delbert Doppler intervenes. I pinch the bridge of my nose. Jeez, don't do this Delbert... "Perhaps you've heard of me. No? Uh, l have a clipping." Delbert says. These cops have no idea who he is. So I'm not surprised at this. "Are you the father?" Cop number 1 points at Delbert. I flinch at this. Good Lord no! He's not our father in the least bit. "No! He's a old friend of the family." Mom corrects them. The cops lean to Delbert telling him to back off from this situation. "Thank you Delbert. I'll take it from here." Mom shoos Delbert away. "Okay Sarah if you insist." Delbert says, "Don't let me do that again." He goes back to his seat finally. That was an embarrassment.

"Due to repeated violations of statute -C... we have impounded their vehicles. Any more slip-ups will result... in a one-way tickets to Juvenile Hall." Cop number one says. Oh great. Now we're getting threats to tickets to juvy. This is so great... "Thank you officers. It. won't. Happen. Again." Mom says to the cops, tightening her voice at Jim and I. "We see their type all the time. Wrong choices. Dead enders. Losers." the cops say. Jim and I glance back at them angrily. They're the losers, not us. "You take care now." cop 2 says, lifting his metal hat. "Let's motor." cop 1 says as they roll out of the door, closing it behind them.

The three of us look over at Mom's customer's to see them gawking at us before resuming to eat their food. Mom turns her attention to us. "Jim, Jamie. I've had it with you two. Do you two really want to go to Juvenile Hall?" she tells us. However, I ignore her and pick up the dishes that she dropped. I couldn't care less about Juvy. "Jamie? Jim? Look at me when I'm talking to you two. It's hard enough running this place on my own without you two here to help-" mom begins to lecture us both. I roll my eyes at us. I turn to face her. "Mom. Stop making a big deal out of this. It was just Jim and I. Those cops won't get off our-" I ranted to her but she gave me one of her glares that irritated me so much. I waved her off when she did that. One of her customers asked for juice. "I'll be right there Mrs. Dinwiddie." Mom tells her. "We weren't doing anything wrong there but flying in our solar boards." Jim tries to explain. "I don't want to hear it Jim. I don't even know what to do with you and your sister anymore. I just.. don't want you two to through you're future's out the window." she explains to us.

Jim grabs the dishes in the bin that mom had and we head into the kitchen. "What future will take in a couple of miscreants such as our selves, Jamie?" Jim says lowly. "Who knows, Jim? It's hard to have fun around here on this boring planet. Thanks to those stupid cops, they've shredded us of our wings." I say to him as I help him do the dishes. "Yeah. We can never have any fun without those cops telling us what to do." Jim replies to me. Hopefully we can actually have fun together without the cops catching us and sending us to juvy. It's not the first time I've been there. It's going to be my 3rd time going there if we're not careful.


	3. Chapter 3 The Map

After we got the dishes finished, Jim and I go to sit on the Benbow roof like we always do when the stars were out. We loved to star gaze together when we were kids. But it was going to be raining here pretty soon. I was on Jim's right side with my right knee bent upwards. I sighed and looked ahead of us. "Now what are we going to do Jamie?" Jim asks me. I turn my head towards him to see him looking at me. "Oh I don't even know Jim. I mean, if we build more of those Solar Boards again, they'll just get confiscated. Plus I don't want to go back to juvy. I hated it last time." I tell him, looking down at the ground. Before Jim could respond to me, I could faintly hear Mom and Delbert talking inside.

"I really don't know how you manage it. Sarah Trying to run a business while raising a felons like- like Jim and Jamie." Delbert says. Sure, we're felons. Yeah thanks Delbert. "Managing it? l'm at the end of my rope with them. Ever since their father left, Jim and Jamie... never recovered from it." Mom says, making my demeanor change to a slightly angry look. Did she have to bring up our dad into this? He didn't care about me and Jim. He left without telling us goodbye and... it still upsets me to even think about him leaving us and never coming back to us... It's too painful to think about... ""And you know how smart they are. They built their s first solar sufer when they were 8 & 10! And yet their failing school. Their constantly in trouble and Jamie's been to Juvenile Hall twice in a row now. They're... like strangers to me whenever I talk to them." she replies to him, making me feel worse than I already am.

The muffled voices were suddenly over run by the sound of a air ship sputtering out beside us. "Jim look!" I pointed out as we say the ship crash onto the edge of the dock. "Come on." Jim says as he starts to slide down off the roof. I follow him in tow. When we land on the ground, we run towards the crashsite. "Hey mister!" I call out. "You're okay in there right?!" Jim calls out as he banged on the window of the ship. I tried to see who was in there before a salamanders hand hit the glass, scaring me and Jim. The door opens and I jump back a couple of steps with my arms up some. A large salamader with a captains hate and a dark cloak comes falling out of it with a chest. He gets up and grabs me by my shirt as well as Jim's with a hard grip. At first I struggled in an attempt to release me.

"He's a-comin'. Can you hear him?" The overgrown lizard says, "Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirrin'... like the devil himself!" He stretches his neck as he talked, making me flinch some. This lizard is talking to crazy for me to understand. "Uh... did you hit your head really hard or what?" Jim says, rubbing his head after the lizard lets us go. "Yeah dude, what're you talking about because I don't follow." I say, cocking an eyebrow. The lizard picks up the chest that fell out with him. "He's after me chest... that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats." he says as he places his chest on his shoulder with a grunt. Jim and I exchange glances for a moment. "But they'll have to pry it... from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers afore l-argh!" he begins to say before he falls to the ground into a misfit of coughs.

"Oh my..." I begin to say before I run over to the fallen lizard. "Jim help me lift him up." I order as I pick up the lizards arm and I put it over my shoulders. Jim listened to what I said and he not only puts his other arm over his shoulders but he carries his chest. We begin to descend back to the inn. "You think we'll get in trouble for this?" Jim asks us. I chuckle at his gesture. "Not a chance we will. Mom'll love this." I joke with him. I wonder what this lizard meant by some bandits wanting his chest. Is it that important for him to keep it from his bandit buddies or something? I guess we'll find out.

The three of us make it to the front door with the rain pouring down on us. I use my free hand to open the door. Mom gasps at what she sees we have. "James Pleiades Hawkins! Jamie Sparrow Hawkins!" she gasps as her and Delbert run to us. "Mom, he's really hurt!" Jim says as we lay the lizard down on the floor. "He was at the dock!" I tell her. The lizard pants for a few seconds before he asks Jim to hand him his chest. Jim slides it over to him and I watch as the lizard opens it. "He's coming soon. I can't let him find this!" he says as he pulls out a sphere covered in a dark cloak. I was confused at this. "Who's he?" I ask, slightly frustrated. The lizard grabs me by my leather jacket and pulls me down to his level. "The cyborg! Beware the cyborg..." he whispers in my ear eeriely. I feel my blood freeze at this and my eyes widen to the size of saucers. The... cyborg?

He hands me the sphere before he.. takes his final breath and dies. I noticed mom covering her mouth from shock from witnessing this. Suddenly from my perephrial vision, I see a bright white light coming from the window. I run to it and carefully open the blinds to see what's making that light. It was a bunch of bandit's coming towards the inn. "Come on! We can't stay here any longer!" I quickly say. Jim understands the urgency in my voice therefore he grabs mom by her hand and we bolt up the stairs as fast as we could. "I believe I'm with Jamie on this one!" Delbert cries out. We seemed to be cornered right then and there. But there was a window at the end of the stairs that was big enough for all of us to fit through. Delbert catches up with us and opens up the window. "Delilah! Hallelujah! Don't move!" Delbert urges at our only ride out of here.

My heart beat was starting to become erratic when I hear those bandits rummaging through our stuff. Then, I could smell something burning... The inn is on fire... "Don't worry. Sarah l'm an expert in the laws of physical science. On the count of three! One-" Delbert says slowly. "Three!" Jim shouts as he shoves all of us out the window so that we landed in the carriage with the lid popping up. Delbert quickly grabs the reins to our ride, he tells it to move as fast as it could go. I hang on to the side as Delbert's horse thingy runs. I was in between Jim and mom, who looked behind her at the Benbow Inn. I don't want to know what was happening back there. Jim takes the sphere out of my hands and examines it. He takes the cloak off of it to reveal a golden sphere with a weird pattern on it. It intrigued me at first glance. What was it really?

Minutes go by and we were back at Delbert's place. Mom had gotten in a chair that was in front of a warm fire. She seemed distraught of losing our home. I don't blame her because I'm the same way. "I just spoke with the constabulary Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace. l'm sorry, Sarah. l'm afraid the old Benbow lnn has burned to the ground." Delbert says sadly. I sigh sadly at this news before walking away from them with my hands in my pockets. I go over to Delbert's desk to see that the golden sphere was placed on it. I pick it up with both hands and examine it closely. "What're you looking at Jamie?" Jim asks from behind me. I spin around to see him standing behind me with his hands in his pockets. "It looks like this has a pattern. Try opening it to see if it does anything." I mention, tossing it to him. He catches it swiftly. I walk over to him and observed him fiddling around with it. He presses the buttons on it one by one. Seeing that it did something, he bites his bottom lip eagerly and twists it once more.

A bright green light shines from it and I follow the light with my eyes as the whole room was covered in a green cage of some sort. "It's a map!" Delbert exclaims. He examines one of the planets and takes his glasses off of his face. "Hey, this is us! The planet Montressor." he says before pressing onto it. Before we knew it, the particles of this map started to whiz by us with a gust of wind. I looked around us to see many things thats in Montressor clearly amazed at it. ""That's the Magellanic Cloud! Whoo! The Coral Galaxy! That's the Cygnus Cross and that's the Kerian Abyss." Delbert goes on and on. It kept going until it shifts into... Treasure Planet. "Treasure Planet! No way!" I happily exclaim. "That's treasure planet!" Jim also happily exclaims. It was really there! It's real!

"Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds?! Do you know what this means?" Delbert asks. "It means it's only one boat ride away from here!" I say, walking to Jim, who tossed the sphere in his hands. Before we all knew it, it was suddenly light again in the room. Seeing that treasure planet does in fact exist, we'd be able to find it and bring back treasure to rebuild Benbow Inn. "Mom, this is it! The answer to our problems!" Jim enthusiastically says. Mom automatically disagreed with his theory. "There is no way-" she starts. I jump in between them. "Mom, think about it! With enough treasure, there is a chance we'll be able to build the Benbow Inn over a hundred times. Don't you remember those stories we read together?" I give my theory of this plan, putting my hands on mom's shoulders.

"That's all they were Jamie! Stories! But I can't-" she pushes me away. She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Jamie's right mom!" Jim agree's with me. Mom was now at a loss for words. She didn't know how to respond to what our plan will be. "Delbert please tell them how ridiculous this is!" Mom orders, immediately annoying me. Why doesn't she ever listen to us? We're actually doing something to help her and she won't let us do it. We're not kids anymore for crying out loud. "It's preposterious. That's why I'm coming with you two." Delbert nods at us as he picks up a bag. "Delbert!" Mom exclaims in disbelief. This made both me and Jim smile. Delbert's going to help us on our journey. "All my life l've been waiting for an opportunity like this... and here it is screaming, ''Go, Delbert! Go, Delbert!'' he dances happily getting me to chuckle. "Okay, you're all grounded!" Mom yells out of frustration.

I sigh and rub the back of my neck. "Mom, Jim and I... understand your reasons of us not going. But... can you let this be a chance for us to make it up to you?" I say, the look in my eyes pleading for her to forgive us for all the trouble we've caused over the passed seven years. This seemed to convince mom. She walks over to us with a saddened look on her face. "Jim... Jamie. I don't want to lose you two." she tells us. I simply hug her to reassure her. "Mom, you won't. We're going to make you so proud. You can count on us." Jim says to her with a smile. Her expression changed to one I was hoping for. She's letting us go. "And I'll keep my eyes open on Jim here." I joke, putting my right arm around my bro's shoulders. "I can say the same for you." Jim plays, getting out from underneath my arm. "Hey, gotta look out for my little bro." I smile at him, gently socking him on the shoulder.

"That settles it then. We'll start making preperations at once. Jim and Jamie, soon we'll be off to the space port!" Delbert states. I want to make mom proud of us for finally doing something right for once. We can fix this...


	4. Chapter 4 Boarding the Legacy

The sun beamed down on us and the wind was feeling great today now that Jim, Delbert, and I were finally at Montressor Space Port. I had my school bag on my back with one strap hanging off my shoulder. The sounds of the crowd moving about and ships firing up was what I was hearing. I close my eyes to breathe in the fresh air. Everything was going great so far. "You up and ready to go Jamie?" Jim comes up behind me with a smile on his face. I turn to face him and pat him on the shoulder. "Oh you know it. I'm always ready for an adventure. And this time, we can actually benefit not only ourselves but Mom also." I reply to him, feeling adreniline pump through my veins. "Yeah! Let's make her proud of us this time. We can show her we can do something right for once." he says as we start to walk past the citizens here. "Plus, I'm techniqually in charge of you." I say, speaking the truth. "Psh. Yeah yeah." he rolls his eyes at me. I shake my head at my brother and adjusted my bag.

I look around at my surroundings at the various solar ships along with Jim. I wonder which ship is ours. "Hey, Jim. Jamie, wait up!" Delbert calls from behind us. The two of us stop in our tracks and I look behind us to see Delbert in a... metallic space suit. I roll my eyes at this. Oh good lord. "Well, you two, this should be a wonderful opportunity... for the three of us to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um... well, contempt, but, in our case-" Delbert rambles on about things I don't care about. "Hey, stop worrying so much okay Delbert?" I turn to him with a half smile. "Let's just find the ship. Okay?" Jim adds to what I said. Well, at least I'm not the only one who's getting impatient here. I just want to get a move on here and get on the ship so we can get the dabloons.

About ten minutes of finding nothing, Jim and I had no choice but to ask for directions to our ship which seems pretty redundant in this matter however this Space Port is just way too big. "You can't miss it." one of the aliens says to us. I gave them a two fingered salute to thank them. "It's this way Jim. C'mon." I tell my little bro. He follows me down the stair case along with Delbert. "Where did he say it was?" Jim asks as he caught up with me. I rub the back of my neck as I look around the area. "He said it was this way." I mention, pointing off to the west of us. Behind us, Delbert was ranting on about how this two headed sales man was driving him crazy about that stupid space suit he's wearing. I don't know why he's wearing that.

Soon enough, we had found our ship. And the sight of it caught me awestruck. This ship was a beautiful solar galleon with multiple sails along with a full dock and everything. "Oh Jim, Jamie. This is our ship! The RLS Legacy!" Delbert smiles. I was completely amazed at our ship. This is going to be great! "Holy moly... This is so cool!" I exclaim happily. Jim too was also starstruck at how glorious this ship is. We come around to the side and I was the first to walk up the board that leads up to the dock. "How cool is this, Jamie?" I hear Jim speak before I hear him grunt. I turn my head to see he had accidently stepped on one of the crew members. "Oh sorry about that." he apologizes to him but the alien was back sassing him with fart noises. "Hey, he said he was sorry!" I come to his defense. The farting alien makes its noises at me with anger.

"Allow me to handle this." Delbert tells us and I stand next to Jim. Delbert proceeds to talk back to the alien with the same noises as it made. But it only caused it to laugh. "l'm fluent in Flatula. Took two years of it in high school." Delbert says as he walked away from us. All I did was blink at him. What was that all that about? "Hmm. Real classy." I roll my eyes. "No kidding. Didn't even know they had that stuff." Jim whispers to me. "C'mon let's go see where Delbert is going." I tell him as I walk ahead of him. He gets two steps behind me as we walked on. He had approached a male officer with a bright red suit with epulets and a captains hat who was composed from stone. "Good morning captain. Everything ship shape?" Delbert asks the officer. He turns towards Delbert with his hands behind his back. "Ship shape it is sir. But I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft." the officer replies while looking upwards at the sails.

Jim and I look upwards at the sails to see a female cat creature swinging down from the sails in a blue navy outfit. I was stumped at this. She's our captain? This rock has got to be joking right now. Jim and I exchange glances for a second. He was too stumped. "Mr. Arrow, l've checked this miserable ship... from stem to stern, and, as usual, it's...spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" she tells the rock with legs. Jeez, her voice is already annoying to me. He was flattered by her compliment of the ship. She turns her attention to Delbert with wide eyes. "Ah. Dr. Doppler I presume?" she points out, examining his wacky space suit. I roll my eyes and look away for a minute to see the crew putting stuff in the ship. Most of them didn't seem very friendly gathered by their appearance. Oh well, these aliens don't scare me in the least bit. It takes a lot to scare me.

"l'm Captain Amelia... late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but l won't bore you with my scars." the captain shakes Delbert's hand, "You know my first hand Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true." She brags on. So it's Mr. Arrow huh? Kind of sounds similar to my middle name. "Please Captain." Mr. Arrow says, embarrased at this. She mutters something to him but I couldn't make it out. I adjust my bag that hung on my shoulder. "Ahem, excuse me. l hate to interrupt this lovely banter... but may l introduce to you, Jim and Jamie Hawkins. They're the ones who found the treasure-" Delbert introduces Jim and myself. Captain Amelia covers his mouth before he could finish his statement. "Doctor, please!" she exclaims, glancing over at the crew. Okay, apparently we can't say nothing about the map here? "Let's talk in my office." she lowers her voice to us. I guess it is that important.

Amelia led us to her office and locked the door behind her. I put my bag down on the floor and put my hands in the pockets while leaning against the wall behind her desk with one foot propped against the wall. Jim stood on my right side but wasn't leaning against the wall. "Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map... in front of this particular crew... demonstrates a level of ineptitude... on the imbecilic... and l mean that in a very caring way." Amelia scolds Delbert in a hushed tone. He didn't take to kindly to this. "lmbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, l've-" he tries to bite back but all she did was silence him with her hand up. "May I have the map, please?" she asks, holding out her hand. I glance at Jim, who took the map out of his jacket. He looks at me and all I did was swing my head slightly to her direction to let him know to do it. From the look in his eyes, he wasn't too sure whether or not to give to her. It was in my right mind it was okay.

"Here." Jim says, throwing the map. Amelia catches it swiftly with one hand. She examines it carefully before taking it to one of her cupboards. "Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins in the future, you both will address me as ma'am or captain. Is that clear?" Amelia says, setting the map inside the cupboard. I roll my eyes at the captain. Great, I gotta call her those two names? This is getting better and better already. "Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins?" she says, glancing at us sideways. I look up at her with my head down some. "Yes ma'am." Jim simply says. Guess I gotta be respectful to her. "Yes Captain." I say to her. With that, she closes the cupboard door and locks it so that no one, not even Jim and myself will get to it. I sigh and notice something over by the cupboard and decided to go check it out with Jim.

"Gentlemen, and lady this map must be locked up when not in use. And Doctor, with all due respect, keep your howling screamer shut." Amelia clarified, going back to her desk. Of course we won't be messing with my and Jim's map while it's not being used. Stupid people. I shake my head at this and pay attention to what was in front of me. She doesn't get it. My brother and me found this map and she decides what she gets to do with it. How ridiculous is that? Even Jim disagrees with this. "Doctor, I would love to chat, tea, the whole she-bang but I got a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up." Amelia tells Delbert. I stifled a laugh at this because I'm not the only one who thinks Delbert's outfit is out right funny looking. Hmm, at least someone agrees with me.

"Mr. Arrow, please escort these three down to the galley straightaway. Both Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins will work for our cook Mr. Silver." Amelia orders. I shake my head at this. "I'm sorry what?" Jim wonders. "Your cook? There's no way." I scoff at this. Since are we going to be busting our butts for the ships cook? I thought doing the dishes back home was bad enough let alone going to juvy 2 times.

Just as he was ordered, Arrow "escorts us" down to the galley. I was flustered at the fact she's having do work for someone we don't even know about. "That feline! Whom does she think she is?" Delbert says infuriated at the captain. I shove my pockets down in my pockets. "It's our map! And she's got us busting tables!" Jim mutters to me. "Some captain she is for putting us under this stupid task." I reply back to him. This is not what I had in mind by going to Treasure Planet. Busting tables like waiters was the last thing that I wanted to do on this trip. "I won't tolerate any crossword over our captain! She's the finest spacer there is." Mr. Arrow boomed behind us. All I did was scoff. Sure, I highly doubt that.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and I hear whistling coming from the kitchen. "Mr. Silver?" Arrow calls. "Why Mr Arrow sir!" Silver greeted lightly, tucking in his striped shirt into his pants. He evidently was cooking something over a large pot. "If I knew you were going to come into my humble galley, I would've tucked in me shirt." Silver says, exposing his... robotic arm, leg, and robot eye... I gasp at this because this was the cyborg that lizard was talking about. I take a step back out of shock as well as Jim. He knows of the cyborg too. "A cyborg..." I whisper to Jim. This... can't be the cyborg that lizard spoke of. It can't be...

"May I introduce, Dr. Doppler? He's our financer of this voyage." Arrow introduced Delbert to Silver. "Love the outfit Doc." Silver says, inspecting Delbert's outfit with a red laser from his robotic eye. "Well thank you. Love the eye." Delbert compliments in return, trying to cover himself from the red laser. Delbert makes his way over to Jim and I. "Uh, this here is Jim Hawkins and his sister Jamie Hawkins." Delbert introduced us to Silver. I didn't trust this cyborg in the least bit. All I did was cross my arms and give the cyborg a glare. "Jimbo! Jamie!" he says to us, switching to a normal hand as he held it out to us. Heeding the words of that lizard, I didn't shake his hand and neither did Jim.

The cyborg shrugged and returned to his working station. "Got to be careful Jim. This could be the cyborg that that lizard was talking about." I whisper to Jim. "Yeah I know. You could be right. Let's not let our guards down." he whispers to me. I nod at him and he nods back to show me that he understands me. I look back up at Silver to see him pouring vegetables into a large pot along with some seasoning. I had no idea what he was making and it didn't sound appetizing to me in the slightest. "Here. Have a taste of my bonzabeast stew." Silver says, handing Delbert, Jim and I bowls filled with some weird looking soup. I raised my eye brow at it. "Delightly tangy. Yet robust." Delbert compliments it. I'm glad he likes it then. I don't know if I do.

"Old family recipe doc." Silver mentions. Oh Lord. Did it really come from an old family recipe, I highly doubt it did. "In fact, that's part of the old family!" Silver laughs when Delbert freaks out over an eye ball popping out of his soup. Oh good I think I just lost my appitite. But he said he was joking when he said that. "Go one Jimbo have a swing. You too Jamie." he tells us. All I did was stare at my bowl of goop. I pick up my spoon before I notice it turns into a pink gooey thing. This caught me and Jim to jump a little bit. It turns into a full pink blob with the cutest face I've ever seen on anything ever. "Morph! You blob of mischief! So that's where you were hiding!" Silver exclaims as the pink thing turns into a straw to suck up all the soup in my bowl. I'm glad he did that.

I chuckled as this pink thing flies up to my cheek and rubs against me. He notices Jim and flies over to him to rub on his cheek. "What is that thing?" Jim asks. Morph repeats Jim as Jim pokes him, making the little blob turn into a mini version of Jim and myself. "He's a morph. I rescued the little shape shifter and he took a shine to me real fast." Silver answers Jim as Morph flew back to Silver, "We've been together ever since." I sighed at this. A bell from above rang to let us know something was happening. "We're about to go underway. Mr. Doppler come and watch the launch." Mr. Arrow orders. I've had enough of being down here so I tugged on Jim's sleeve to let him know to come with me. However, Mr. Arrow put his hand up to stop us from going any further.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins will stay here. They're under your watch Mr. Silver." Mr. Arrow mentions. I groan at this. I'm 17 years old for crying out loud. I don't need a babysitter. "I beg your pardon sir but-" Silver choked. "Captains orders! See to it that the cabin boy and girl are kept busy." Mr. Arrow says before walking up the stairs with Delbert. We all stuttered in complaint but seized to failure with it. I pinched the bridge of my nose. There was no way we're winning that conversation.

I move my hand from the bridge of my nose to the back of my neck to crack it. With nothing else to do, I walk around the kitchen to observe. "So... Captain's left you with me huh?" Silver asks. I roll my eyes at that and pick up a perp that was in a barrel full of them; tossing around in my hands. "Guess so." I say, observing the fruit. "You know, these fruits look like the ones back at our home. On Montressor. You ever been there?" Jim murmurs to Silver, who was cutting something us with a saw blade. I lean against a table that was across the table Silver was at while tossing the fruit in the air. "Eh can't say that I have." Silver vaguely answers. Psh, I know he knows of our home.

I take a bite of the perp, which tasted very good. I twisted my lips before speaking, "Come to think of it actually, before me and my brother came here, an old guy stopped at our place mentioning something of an old cyborg buddy of his." "Is that so?" Silver inquired. "Yeah. Jim, do you remember what that salamander's name was?" I ask him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He rubbed his head on his perp fruit as if to think. "Oh yeah. It was Billy Bones." he responds. "Bones? Boones? Hmm, doesn't ring a bell. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port." Silver states, bringing a pot of hot water over to where Jim and I were. Hmm, I don't see any other cyborg here so...

Another whistle above us sounds off along with Mr. Arrow's voice saying we were about to cast off. "Alright go on you two. Watch the launch. They're will be plenty of work ready for you both before ya'll know it." Silver says, pushing both Jim and I towards the stairs to the dock. Finally! I grab my brothers hand and got the both of us to go up the stairs. We're finally taking off!


	5. Chapter 5 Setting Sail

Descending up the stairs to the dock, the excitement in my chest grew more and more. "Wow, I haven't been this excited since..." I start but lost my train of thought. "You haven't been this excited since Mom let us keep that giant dragon toy or whatever it was because you wanted it so badly." he finishes for me. That got me to grin at that memory. That's one of the best memories to ever happen to me and Jim. "That's right little brother." I say to him with a grin on my face plus with a soft punch to his shoulder. He knows me all too well. I actually wanted that toy more than Jim did. Good Lord, I was such an enthusiastic kid back then. Hey, I still am even though I'm now a teenager.

"C'mon! We're about to take off!" Jim says, practically pulling me up the stairs. "Ok, I'm coming! Wait up!" I call out. He was already at the top of the stairs while I was 10 steps behind. The sound of the crew talking filled my ears. Jim was at the right side of the ship, looking down by the time I make it up there. The crew was preparing the ship for lift off. "Loose all solar sails!" Mr. Arrow orders. I stare in amazement at the solar sails being loosened all the way. They were golden colored which made it even better. I got so distracted that I didn't see one of the crew members pump into me, making me stumble back a few feet. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I yell at them angrily. They turned back to look at me with the same look as me. All they did was growl at me before returning to loosen the sails. Jerks...

I turn around and catch up with Jim. "Look Jamie, we're lifting off the ground!" Jim pointed downward. I looked down and felt my heart beating even faster than before. "This is so cool!" I exclaim. We were finally moving! Suddenly, I feel myself being lifted off the ground with the wind pushing up underneath my clothes. "Whoo!" Jim exclaims, lifting off too. The gravity had been turned off. From behind me, I could hear Amelia telling that farting alien to turn on the artificial gravity. With that, I land on my feet and on hand carefully as well as Jim. I knew we were going to take off soon. I wanted to get a better view of the launch. Just my luck however, there was a net tightly tied off to the side of the ship.

"Jim, c'mon!" I estatically exclaim, starting to climb up the net. "Heh, right behind you!" Jim says to me. The net was partly rough as well as smooth. I hung onto it with one hand as I used the other one to shade my eyes so I could see better. "Man, what a view this is! Mom should see us now!" I exclaim. "You're telling me! This is the best thing to ever happen!" Jim agrees, "I don't know if she would try to treat us like we're kids like before." True that, she would treat us like kids a majority of the time when Jim and I would be back home. Soon enough, the ship takes off at the speed of a bullet. Needless to say, it did make my stomach drop some but I don't care about that. I was ready for an adventure just like I always am. Finally, we were moving away from the Space Port. Treasure Planet here we come!

The smile on my face couldn't be wiped away from the excitement. I'm like a giddy little girl again and I'm proud to feel like one. The wind was blowing through my clothes and medium length brown hair off to the side. My long thick bangs were going with it. I'd have to fix my medium height ponytail when this is done. But right now, I want to enjoy the spacey view that was in front of me, which is the coolest thing that I've witnessed ever! But that wasn't the only thing that was so cool. A bunch of flying whales flew past us with their bellowing. They were everywhere. They were even flying over the ship. I look every which way to get a view of them. One of them even looked at me with it's giant eye. All I did was wave at it before it flew away from me.

"Did you see that Jim? I thought those were a myth!" I exclaim to Jim. "Oh yeah! That was so cool!" he responds' just as ecstatic as I was. I laughed happily as I watch those flying whales go by us as well as Delbert getting blasted in the face by their goop while trying to take a picture. They're obviously not photogenic. Can't say I blame them for it. I look down at my little brother and got his attention. This was too mesmerizing for me to look away from. "Jimbo! Jamie!" Silver calls. Jim and I turn around to see Silver coming towards us with his hands behind his back. Oh boy, what tricks does this cyborg have up his sleeve this time? "I got friends I want you two to meet." he says to us. I don't like where this is going. "Say hello to Mr. Mop! And Mrs. Bucket!" Silver yells, throwing two mops and two buckets at Jim and me. "Yippee..." Jim flatly says. All I did was sigh loudly as well a roll my eyes.

I get down from the tight net with the mop and bucket and let Jim know that I guess I would be mopping a few feet from him. This isn't what I had in mind by making things up with Mom. "Yeah I got your Mr. Mop and your stupid Mrs. Bucket." I mumble underneath my breath. I didn't like this job at all and I'm pretty sure Jim didn't either. As I mopped the dock, somebody roughly shoves me aside, making me drop the mop. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" I exclaim at whoever shoved me. It was a giant alien with four arms who shoved me. "Watch it, prissy." he tells in a deep voice. Okay, I was offended by that but I didn't bother with it. I scoff and pick up the mop to continue my job. Why does every one on this ship have to be such jerks?

"Maybe your ears don't work so well." an unfamiliar voice got me to stop mopping. I turn my head to see this spider crab thing with big bright yellow eyes holding Jim up in the air by his neck. My protective instincts kicked in because this bug holding up Jim like that. Next thing I know is, he holds Jim up to on of the posts of the ship. That set me off and I drop the mop I use and I bolt to Jim. "Hey! Let go of him!" I yell at the bug. "Jamie?!" Jim chokes out. The bug thing notices me coming at him with a balled up and he ends up using his grabbing me by the neck with grip. "You cabin girl, you stay out of this!" he hisses at me before throwing me aside. I cough from how tight that bug had of my neck. I don't need to stay out of this when it comes to defending my brother from creeps like him.

"Let him go!" I yell through coughs and getting back to my feet. Just before I could come to Jim's aid, Silver comes out of nowhere wearing a captains hat and coat. He had a hold of the creepy bug's forearm. "Mr. Scroop... you ever see what happens to a fresh purp... when you squeeze real hard?" Silver says, squeezing the bugs arm with a pair of forceps that was attached to his robotic arm. The bug drops Jim to the ground. In seeing this, I make my way to him. "Jim, you okay?" I ask, helping him up to his feet. He dusts himself off when he gets to his feet. "Yeah. I guess. What about you? I saw that bug thin throw you against the wall over there." he asks, dusting me down as well. "That did hurt but he didn't damage me that bad." I answer him. I move Jim away from that bug to avoid him from hurting us.

"What's all this then?" Mr. Arrow asks, moving over to the crew. He was telling the crew that there wasn't going to be any fighting on this such. I see him closing in on that creepy bug to make things clear with him. I glared at the bug with an angry look. "What'd that creep want with you Jim?" I whisper to Jim, looking towards him with my arms crossed. He shoves his hands in his pockets and he sighs, making the bangs on the left to blow up some. "He claimed that I wasn't minding my own business. Which I was." he tells me, clearly irritated of what just happened a few minutes ago. "That spider pshyco is such a creep. He should know better than to lay his grubby claws on you." I respond, wrapping my left arm around his shoulders. He chuckles at me and gets out from underneath my arm. He knows I'm looking out for him. I told Mom that I would.

"Hey, Jimbo! Jamie! I gave you two a job to do!" Silver scolds us, holding up the mops we were using. "We were doing it! But that bug thing-" Jim tries to explain. "Belay that! Now, l want this deck swabbed spotless... and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done. Morph, keep an eye on these pops. Let me know if there are more distractions." Silver orders, walking away from us. Morph flies around us with giant eyes. I roll my eyes at this. "Great we're are under surveillance now. It's not our fault that we stopped our jobs." I whisper to Jim as I started to mop again. "I know right? This is so stupid. I was in fact minding my own business." Jim answers me, mopping off to the right of me. It was that spider pshyco who stopped us from working not us.

Silver is really getting on my nerves now. He's acting like he's the captain of us. "He's not the boss of us Jim. We came to this ship to get to Treasure Planet, not be treated like children with chores like this." I tell him, using the mop as an arm rest. "Yeah I know but..." Jim begins but stops. I place my hand on his shoulder to assure him. "You're annoyed too. I can tell when you are." I point out, noticing the look on his face. He sighs and proceeds to mop. Sometimes, there's no getting through to him. I just go on about my work.

It took us hours for us to be done. I noticed that Morph had turned into a mini mop and he mopped over our shoes while giggling. I use the mop as an arm rest again. Jim did the same. "Finally done. Can't tell you how tired I am." Jim says, rubbing the back of his neck. Morph turns back into his pink goop form and burps out bubbles. "Well, today's been fun I must say. Making new friends like that... uh... what was it that you called him Jamie?" Jim asks, raising his eye brow at me. I laugh some at his question. "Like that spider psycho." I mention, making my fingers look like the legs of a spider. Morph then turns into a mini version of that bug. "Spider Pshyco! Spider Pshyco!" he repeats in a high pitched voice. I chuckled at Morph's cute version of it.

"He was a bit uglier." Jim mentions, getting Morph to a more uglier version of that bug. "That's pretty close there." I say, giving Morph a thumbs up. "Well thank heavens for little miracles." Silver's voice says, getting me to look behind me to see the cyborg in his kitchen outfit along with a large pot filled with whatever liquid, "Up here for an hour... and the deck's still in one piece." I sigh and use my hand to crack my neck. "Hey, we never got the chance to... uh... thank you for saving our butts back there." I say to him. There was too much going on for us to actually thank him.

"Well, didn't ya'll's pap ever teach you two how to defend yourselves?" Silver asks. Those words hit me in the chest like a hammer hitting a nail. I stopped mopping and gripped the neck of it tightly in my hands. "No. He didn't teach us none of that stuff." I say, feeling hurt of Silver's question. Talking about our dad made me feel so hurt because he took off and never came back for us. "He's the running away forever and never coming back type." Jim adds, feeling just as hurt as me. I feel myself tear up at this conversation. "Oh... Sorry lad and lass." Silver says. "Eh. Jamie and I don't make a big deal out of it though. We get by just fine without him." Jim says, summing it up for both of us. We just need each other to get by. I couldn't care less about our dad.

"Is that so? Well, since the captain's put you two in my charge like it or not, l'll be pounding a few skills to put into those thick heads of yours to keep you two out of trouble!" Silver says, poking me and Jim on the head which made me mad. "Hold up-" I start. "From now on, you two aren't leaving my sight." Silver orders swinging his arms once to get the message straight. Wait a minute, now we're under 24 hour surveillance? That's not fair man! "You can't-" Jim argues with him. "You both won't so much as eat, sleep, or even scratch your bums without my say so!" Silver orders, slamming his fist onto the side of the ship. Why would I do that? I may be a tomboy but I'm not scratching my own butt. Even Jim wouldn't do that knowing him. "Don't do us any favors then!" I shout at him, feeling annoyed. "Oh you can be sure of that lass and lad. You can be sure of that." Silver tells. I groan at his plans for keeping Jim and I busy. We've got no free will anywhere we go.


	6. Chapter 6 Sorrowful Memories

Only a couple days pass by us in the blink of any eye since Silver pretty much made Jim and me as his own personal slaves. Having us doing most of the dirty work around here. It's ridiculous. We had to cut up some odd-shaped pears with Silver. I didn't get much done from it though. I would lean against the wall with a bucket filled with pears sitting next to me. Most of the time I would look out of the starboard window that was above us with the sun shining down on us. It made me remember the time when Jim and I were little kids again back at home with mom. We would sit by the window and wait for dad to return from where ever he went. He didn't know or care how much we missed him... To this day, I now don't care that he's gone. He's never coming back so why should I care that he's gone?

Whenever I got done with whatever work Silver set me up with, I would go to the bow of the ship and stand on the front mast to star gaze. It hurts me so much that Silver would bring stuff like that up. Jim is just as hurt as I was when dad left us. I just don't understand... Mom loves both of us but... why didn't dad love us? It's kind of hard to call him that since he's not much of one to begin with. Jim and I would even hang out in the galley together with a cup of coffee. Even though I didn't like it very much, it was something to drink at least. I sat on the opposite side of Jim, looking down at my cup of black coffee and watched the steam rise from it. "Something on your mind sis?" Jim asks me. I lift my head to meet his brown eyes. They were full of concern.

"It's nothing Jim... It's been... a long day. That's all." I shyly respond, shaking my head a little. I look off to the side and I grip the handle of my cup a bit tighter than before. I then feel Jim's hand on mine to provide comfort. "C'mon Jamie. I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you. And as your little bro, it's my job to listen. While your job is too look out for me." Jim explains, getting me to smile. "You know how to make me smile Jim." I say to him, not being able to frown. He chuckles at the look on my face. "You know it. Now tell me what's going on?" he asks me. I sigh at him, knowing he won't buy my sad sack act. I guess I might as well tell him.

"It's just... I can't help but think about how Silver brought dad up." I answer him. The short smile on his face fades away at the sound of dad's name. "Why're you worried about him? He didn't care about us. And when he was around, he paid very little attention to us." he tells me, moving his cup aside. I turn around so that my back was against the wall with my left leg up so I could rest my left arm on it. The back of my head rested against the wall of the ship. "I'm sorry to bring it up. To be honest, I don't care about him. Besides, we are doing just fine without him." I tell him, shrugging my shoulders. "Yep. No doubt about it." Jim agrees with me wholeheartedly. I'm glad that he does. All we need is each other.

A few hours pass by and of course Silver needed help with something. At first, I thought it was some more work for Jim and I to do. But it turns out it wasn't. He needed us to come down to the bottom of the ship to help him untie a mini space boat. I jump on the other side of the port swiftly to untie one of the ropes while Jim got the other one. It looks like he was going to teach us how to fly this thing. The bottom of the ship opens and the mini boat drops into the sky. I thought Silver was going to teach us how to fly it but... it didn't look like that. It made the bright smile on my face fade away.

Soon enough, Silver pulls back up underneath the ship. "What're you two waitin' for? Climb aboard!" he waves us down. I look at Jim with the same smile on my face. He too had it which made me happy. I grab Jim by the hand and we jumped down into the mini boat. I sat on Jim's right side while Silver stayed in front of us. I gaze at the controls to this boat before looking back up to Jim. These controls were fairly easy to figure out. We nod at each other once before he presses the right buttons for this boat to take off. "Whoa!" Silver exclaims. I feel the wind blow through my hair back as we fled off to the star pelusa, which was flying from us. I grin happily at Jim as he made the boat spin in fast circles, making Silver quite dizzy. We drop down some and the sail to the boat popped open again. The smile on my face didn't fade when we go into the wave of the star.


	7. Chapter 7 Super Nova

Evening arrived not long after. The three of us had gotten back to the ship and we slowly rised up into the bottom. Man, that ride was so much fun; it was just as fun when Jim and I would ride our Solar Boards through our part of Mentressor. Until they got conviscated. Stupid robo cops. We each got a rope to lift up the mini boat. I was laughing while we pulled on the pulley to raise it up. Jim joined in with me. When we got to the top, the boat leaned downwards. "You having some trouble there?" Jim joked. "Oh get away from me heh heh." Silver chuckled. "Now don't get it caught, heh." I chuckle as I tie off the boat on one end. When we got it done, I jump back into the boat with a grunt and made myself comfortable in it by putting my arms behind my head and my legs crossed.

"Oh Jimbo and Jamie. lf l could maneuver a skiff like that when l was yall's age... they'd be bowing in the streets when l walked by today." Silver sighs, sitting down on the opposite side of Jim and I. Jim keeps his leg propped up in making himself comfortable just like I was. "l don't know. They weren't exactly singing our praises when Jamie and I left home." Jim states, stretching his limbs. That makes me grin and I lean upwards with both legs up. "Heh. There's no doubt in our minds that we're gonna change all that." I say, rubbing my right arm. Silver pulls his robotic leg up. "Oh is that so?" Silver grunts. I fix my pony tail before stretching out again. "Yep. Jim and me are going to get people see us in a whole new light." I say grinning. Jim too agrees with what I say. We want to make something out of ourselves and not get into no more trouble like before.

You know sometimes plans tend to go wrong." Silver mentions. I close my eyes and sigh from relaxation. "Not this time." Jim happily responds. I will make sure that this plan doesn't end up failing. We can't fail mom like dad did. That's not going to happen. "Oh thank you Morph." Silver sighs. I open up my eyes to see that Morph had turned into a wrench to help Silver with the nut in his robotic leg. It makes me wonder how he got those to start with. "So... how... did that happen to you?" I ask sympathetically. Silver takes a look at his robotic hand sadly. "You give up a few things to... chase a dream." he responds forlornly. "Was it worth it?" Jim asks him quietly. Silver brightens up a little before moving to where Jim and I were. That might of been positive to ask. "I'm hoping it is Jimbo. I'm surely am." he answers, slightly putting his hat over his eyes as if he was going to sleep.

All of a sudden, the ship begins to shake vigorously. It made me fall into the boat with a hard hit to the back of my head. "Jamie! You okay?" Jim asks as the groaning of the ship begins for a second as well as stop moving quickly. "Oww. That hurt." I groan holding the back of my head for a minute. Silver had already gone up to see what all the ruckus was about. "C'mon! Up to the dock!" I cry out as I jump out of the boat, pulling Jim out of it with me. The two of us bolt up the stairs and I was instantly blasted in the face by a strong gust of wind. "Super Nova!" Delbert cries out from above us. Adreniline starts to sink in. This isn't good if there's a super nova! "All hands fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow orders. I didn't argue with him and tightened my lifeline around my waist along with Jim. "C'mon! Let's get to Silver!" I order to Jim. He didn't argue with me and he follows me up the mast to where one of the sails were.

Off to our right, I could see how big the explosive of the star was and it made my stomach drop. This is starting to scare me to be honest. Suddenly, the ship heavily rocks to the right by a wave and it ends up knocking Silver off of the mast. "Silver!" Jim and I yell in sync. We grab onto Silver's life line and hoist him up just in the nick of time. "Thanks you two..." he sighs with a smile. What a relief that was there. Amelia had ordered the sails to be re-opened. I thought we did what we were supposed to do but I now see why she ordered that. "Jim! Silver! Look!" I exclaim to them, to which they did. It was a giant black hole! And we were heading right towards it. I didn't notice it until now.

"Captain! The last wave! Here it comes!" Delbert screams to us. "Hold on to your life lines! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Amelia shouts. I hug the thick mast with all I had and squeezed my eyes shut. Jim held onto my waist with his tightest grip. Silver held on to both of us as we descended into the black hole at top speed, making my stomach drop so hard. I squeezed my eyes shut so tightly from being so scared. Oh lord... I feared the worst...

Suddenly, that wave Delbert was talking about had exploded, getting us to blast back off into space. I open my eyes to see that we had made it out of the black hole. A sigh of relief made me feel better. I turn to Jim to see he had a somewhat scared look on his face. All I could do was hug him tightly. He hugged me back. "Oh lord... I thought we were gonners..." he said to me. "I thought so too..." I sigh. Now that that's out of the way, we can finally get down from here. As we climbed down, I noticed how the crew was very happy to get out of that black hole with a single wave. "Well, l must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boy and girl did a bang up job with those lifelines." Amelia praised. I chuckled and socked my brother in the shoulder. We got a soft shock to the shoulder by Silver. Yeah, we did do a great job with those life lines.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" Amelia asked but got no response. "Mr. Arrow?" she asked again. Oh no... it can't be... Mr. Arrow can't be... "I'm afraid... Mr. Arrow has been lost..." Mr. Scroop sadly states, handing Amelia his hat. The look on her face made my heart break in two. I covered my mouth from shock. Mr. Arrow's... dead? "His life line was not secured..." Scroop says. With that, Amelia glared at both Jim and I. "No! We checked them! I'm sure of it!" Jim shouted as the two of us ran to the life line pole. My eyes widened to see that... one life line wasn't there. "Wait... it was secure. I swear." I say quietly, looking up at Amelia. The look on her face was making me feel so much worse than I already was. Not wanting to stay no longer, I ran from the deck and into the cabin's, tears in my eyes. This isn't happening... this is not happening! He couldn't have died because of us...


	8. Chapter 8 Makings of Greatness

The whole time... I thought Mr. Arrow's life line had been secured... I double checked it... There's no way. I sat on the side of the ship with my arm looped around the net of the ship looking down with tears in my eyes, which were close to falling down my cheeks. Jim was sitting on the net, feeling just as bad as I was. I leaned against my looped arm and watched the stars fly by us. For once I thought Jim and me could do something right. But we couldn't even handle one simple task and they don't know how bad we feel for not doing it right... I... oh lord...

"It wasn't yall's fault you know." Silver said from behind us, making me grit my teeth out of anger. "Why, half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss-" Silver continues but I didn't want to hear any of this and neither did Jim. "Just shut up Silver!" I boom at him, turning back around. The tone in my voice caused him to step back. "You just don't get it okay?!" I shout at him. Jim and I get on the dock. "We screwed up! For two seconds we thought we could do something right! Just- aagh!" Jim yells from frustration. I gripped my hair and yelled out from the guilt I was feeling. I told Silver to just leave us alone. He doesn't need to be making us feel so much worse than before. I could feel the tears in my eyes begin to spill over from how angry I was.

"Now you both listen here." Silver says, grabbing us by our shoulders. I didn't look up at him for a minute because I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes. "You both have the making of greatness in you. But you both gotta take the helm and chart your own courses. Stick to it, no matter the squalls... and when the time comes you get the chance... to really test the cut of your sails... and show what you're made of, well, l hope l'm there... catching some of the light coming off ya'll that day..." he preaches to us thoroughly. His words actually caused me to cry slightly happily. These tears I shedded were the ones that's been locked up inside me for many years now. The last time I did is when our dad left us...

I end up leaning on Silver's large belly to shed my tears. Jim ended up doing the same thing. Silver's hand rubs against my back comfortly. "Hey it's alright Jimbo, Jamie. It's alright." he says, pushing us up from him. When he did that, I wiped the tears from my eyes. Or what was left of them. "Look, I gotta get back to my watch. And you two should get some shut eye." Silvers says, sending down to the cabins. Jim and I walk back to the cabins but before we go down there, we look back at Silver. I couldn't help but smile warmly at him for making us feel better. He doesn't blame us for what happened earlier. I'm glad he doesn't.

C'mon Jim. Let's get some sleep." I tell him, walking down the steps. "Right behind you." he responds. And with that, I take off my boot and set them next to me on the right side of my hammock, which was on the bottom. Jim's hammock was adjacent to mine but at least I knew he was here with me. I put both hands behind my head and tried to sleep without all the snoring in my ears.


	9. Chapter 9 Pirates

The next morning, waking up was no winning prize than actually getting to sleep. I had gotten a rude awakening from a kick to my right leg, making me roll off my hammock with a hard land on the floor. "Agh! Oof!" I grunt angrily, using my hands to lift myself up to a sitting posistion. I'm not exactly ever in a good mood when waking up.

On my right, I could the muttering of Morph on my right side in his pink blob form. "Ugh... Morph... did you wake me up?" I tiredly ask, rubbing my face to get the sleep out of my eyes. He started to giggle at me before he ends up grabbing one of my boots. "Hey! Not my boot!" I laugh at him as I begin to chase him through the cabin, while jumping over things in the cabin. "Hey, come back here!" I yell playfully as he takes my boot out onto the deck. I quickly follow him out onto it with my other boot. Morph was laughing the whole time I was chasing him. I stand on top of one of the railings of the ship and make a jump at Morph. I managed to catch my boot from him. "You little squid!" I grip lightly as I put my boots on my feet. When I get them on, I stand up and feel Morph rub against my cheek, which made me chuckle.

I thought all that chasing was just for fun, which partly it was but the other part was a diversion to get me out here. "Morph, where's Jim? Is he out here?" I ask him, suddenly worried about my brother. Morph leads me to the galley and I go down it three steps at a time. "Jim? You down here?" I call out. I didn't see any body down here. Just my luck, I thought he was down here. I was about to walk back out the other way until I hear movement in the barrell behind me with the perks in it. He crawls out of the barrel. "There you are Jim. Why're you in that barrel?" I curiously ask him with a half grin. But when I took another look at his face, concern washed over me. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, walking up to him.

"It's... Silver." he says forlornly. I raise my eyebrow at him. "What about him?" I ask. Jim looks up at me with a look of slight hurt mixed with anger in his eyes. "He's the pirate captain that that lizard was telling us about. He doesn't care about either of us. All he cares about is Flint's treasure." he tells me, making me stumble back into the table out of shock. "This isn't happening..." I breathe. He comes to me and helps me stand up. "We gotta warn the captain! She'll know what to do!" I tell Jim. He agreed with me and I grabbed his hand so could get out of here. But before we could run, Silver comes down the stairs saying, "Where the devil's me glass?" I back up from him with a deathly gaze. Now I can't trust him like before. Jim was behind me slightly. "Playing games are we?" he says staring down at us.

"Yeah. We're playing games..." Jim states to him. In my peripherial vison, I could see a screw driver on my right. Slowly without Silver seeing, I manage to take it in my hand in a tight grip. "Always hated to lose them." Silver says to us. "Yeah! So do we!" I yell as I grab Jim by his hand and jammed the screwdriver in the cyborg's metallic leg as deep as we could get it. That's when Jim and I make our escape out of the galley with Silver's screams being drained out. "To Amelia's office! Now!" I order. He gets ahead of me and we dashed to her office. Jim shuts the door behind him and locks it as tightly as possible. "Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins, what's the meaning of this?" Amelia asks us when we barge in her office. "Captain, there's pirate's on this ship! We've got to get out of here!" I shout at her. Her expression changes instantly at the word 'pirate.' She runs from her desk and opens her cupboard with the map in it.

"Pirates on my ship?! I'll see that they'll all hang!" she says, holding a gun. "Doctor, can you handle one of these?" she asks as she throws Delbert a gun. I watch as Delbert fiddles around with the gun. "Maybe, I've read that-" he starts before he accidently fires the gun at one of the statues. "Uh, no. No I don't." Delbert responds to her. I figured he wouldn't know how to use a gun like that. "You two, protect this with your lives!" Amelia says, passing the map to us. I end up catching it swiftly. But Morph ends up grabbing it from me. "Morph! No!" I yell grabbing it from him. "C'mon! We've got to get out of here!" Jim yells. Just then, the floor of the ship had a giant hole in it, thanks to Delbert. "Through there!" I yell. One by one, we jumped through it to get to the bottom of the ship.

"To the long boats, quickly!" Ameila orders. She doesn't have to tell me twice! We all run through many corridors until we were able to make it to the long boats. Just as we get there, I feel something tug at my pockets. "Morph, stop! Give us that!" I yell as Morph takes off with the map. Silver was at the other side of us. For a second, I froze but I had to get the map from him. "Morphy come here." Silver whistles. "Morph, bring it here! Come here Morph!" Jim orders. Morph couldn't decide who to go to therefore he dives into a rope pile. Silver tries to grab it before Jim and I could. However, Jim quickly grabs it. We stare at the cyborg for half a second before taking off to Amelia and Delbert. "Jump in now!" I yell to Jim as the long boat began to fall out of the ship. I hung off the side of the long boat, struggling to get in it. "Jamie!" Jim yells as he pulls me in.

"Captain! Laser ball at 12 o'clock!" Delbert exclaims. I turn my head to see a laser ball coming right at us so fast. It ends up hitting us with a hard hit, making me fall forward. A great pain in my arm made me yell out. The ride down was one of the roughest rides I've ever been on considering we were hitting trees on the way down. I couldn't get my vision straightened out while we were going down. Another tree had caused us to turn over completely and we slid on the ground, causing the pain in my arm to increase. Jim lifts the boat out from under us. "Ow..." he says, rubbing his neck. I grab my arm and stand up. "Jamie? You okay?" Jim asks me, coming to my side. I grunt and try to stretch out my arm. "That hit made me hurt my arm." I respond, bending my arm back, "Luckily it's not broken or anything. Just bruised. You?" He rubs the back of his neck again. "Yeah. I'm fine." he told me. I'm glad he is.

"Captain! Laser ball at 12 o'clock!" Delbert exclaims. I turn my head to see a laser ball coming right at us so fast. It ends up hitting us with a hard hit, making me fall forward. A great pain in my arm made me yell out. The ride down was one of the roughest rides I've ever been on considering we were hitting trees on the way down. I couldn't get my vision straightened out while we were going down. Another tree had caused us to turn over completely and we slid on the ground, causing the pain in my arm to increase. Jim lifts the boat out from under us. "Ow..." he says, rubbing his neck. I grab my arm and stand up. "Jamie? You okay?" Jim asks me, coming to my side. I grunt and try to stretch out my arm. "That hit made me hurt my arm." I respond, bending my arm back, "Luckily it's not broken or anything. Just bruised. You?" He rubs the back of his neck again. "Yeah. I'm fine." he told me. I'm glad he is.

"Oh my goodness. That was more fun than I want to have." Delbert sighs. I groan at the pain in my arm because of it being bruised from the fall. Amelia chuckles at what Delbert says. "That's not one of my... gossamer landings. Unh!" she grunts, grabbing her side before falling to her knees. "Captain!" Delbert exclaims, helping her to her feet. Jim and I rush to her too. "You alright, Captain?" I ask her. Delbert helps her to her feet carefully. "Oh don't fuss. It's bruising, that's all. One cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." she says, fixing her hair to the way it was before. She looks to Delbert for a moment. "Mrs. Hawkins. The map if you would please." she asks me. I look at my pocket and pull out the map. "Whoa..." Jim and I sigh from relief. But it was cut short when the map floats out of my hand. Turns out it was Morph that we had.

"Morph?! Morph, where's the map?! Where is it?!" I cry out. Morph answers me by turning into the map and the rope that he landed in. "Are you serious?! It's still on the ship?!" Jim exclaimed. I begin to panic and continuously patted my pockets. "Hey, get down. We've got company." Amelia said, keeping her voice low. I gaze up at the sky above us and did what she said. There was another long boat flying above us. "We need a better defense. You two, scout ahead." Amelia orders, handing each of us a gun. "Aye Aye captain. C'mon Jim." I say to him as I begin to walk forward. "Right behind you." Jim responds, following behind me. We needed to find a safer hiding place from the pirates. I put the gun in my pocket, just in case I needed it. We needed to be careful because there could be strangers around here.

"Stay close to me, Jim. You never know who's out here besides us." I whisper to him. He nods at me and tightens his grip on his gun. Morph was giggling beside us a bit too loudly. "Shhh... Quiet Morph..." Jim shushes him. We were in unfamiliar territory therefore, I was feeling very nervous. We came to a patch of weird looking grass tubes that were bunched up together. The second we come to it, the sound of metallic rattling comes into my ears; causing me to grab my gun. "What was that?" Jim whispers. "I don't know... could be one of the pirates... Keep your gun out..." I respond quietly. I take a look around me cautiously. The metallic rattling starts up again. Out of curiousity, Jim ends up checking where that sound was coming from.

"Aah!" the scream of a rusted bronze robot with green pixeled eyes made me scream. Jim screamed too as the robot tackled him to the ground. "Oh this is fantastic! Two A carbon-based life forms come to rescue me at last!" the robot talks a bit too enthusiastically. "Hey! Get off him!" I shout as I get the robot off Jim. However, the robot didn't seem phased by my actions. "I just want to hug and squeeze you both!" the robot exclaims as he jumps on me like a spider. "Hey, okay let go of me!" I shout, pulling him off me. The robot goes and jumps on Jim this time. "Would you stop doing that?" Jim exclaims. The robot realizes what he's doing and steps off of Jim. "Oh. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I've just been marooned for so long. I mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. But after being out here for 100 years, you go a little nuts! Ha ha!" the robot rambles on crazily. He gives us a happy grin after wards.

All I did was raise an eye brow at him in confusion. What was the robot talking about? It was anyone's guess. I put my hands on my hips and gave Jim a look. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is... uh... my name is..." the robot stumbles on his words. I notice Morph had turned into a mini of this robot with a cookoo bird coming out of his head to say that that this robot was dumb as a box of rocks. Jim ends up shutting the lid on him, getting him turn back to his blob form. "B.E.N! Of course, it's B.E.N! Bioelectronics Navigator." he says, shaking our hands. "And you two?" he asks us. "It's Jim. This is my sister Jamie." Jim introduces us. "Pleasure to meet you Jimmy & Jamie!" B.E.N exclaimed, shaking our hands rapidly. This is getting very awkward. Plus this robot's already getting on my nerves.

"It's Jim, okay. Look, we're kind of in a hurry. We need a place to hide from those pirates chasing us." Jim mentions. I put my gun away because I had dropped it onto the ground when B.E.N surprised the both of us. "Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates. I don't like them!" B.E.N exclaims as we walk past him. We don't have time for this nonsense. "I even remember Captain Flint! That guy had such a temper, I'll tell you that!" B.E.N mentions. That name caught our attention so fast. I look back at the robot with wide eyes. This robot knew who Flint was! "Hold up, you knew Flint?!" I ask him, raising my arms in the process. "l think he suffered from mood swings, personally. l'm not a therapist, and anyway... you guys let me know when l'm rambling." B.E.N explains to us. If he personally knew Captain Flint, that means he knows about the treasure that he had.

"If that's the case, then you gotta know... about his treasure." Jim mentions, leaning down to B.E.N. For a second this confused the robot. "Treasure? What treasure?" Ben questions. "The loot of a thousand worlds? You know Flint's trove? Do you know what we're talking about?" I point out, doing hand motions too. I hope that he get's it. "lt's-well, it's... it's all a little- little-little fuzzy. Wait. l-l r-r-remember. l do. l-treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid- centroid of the mechanism." Ben rattles and stutters. I look at him with a confused look and backed up a little because he seemed to be malfunctioning. "And there was this big door opening and closing... and opening and closing... and Captain Flint wanted to make sure... nobody could ever get to his treasure... so I helped him..." Ben begins to glitch out severely. "Ben! Ben, get ahold of yourself!" Jim shouts, slapping the robot across the face with a hard hit.

"And you two are?" Ben says, narrowing his eyes. Great, that slap made him forget who we were. That nearly made me facepalm but I resisted it. We need to get as much information as we could from this brainless robot. "Hold on! What about the treasure you mentioned?" I exclaim. "I wanna say Larry and Lucy." Ben said, not getting what I'm saying. "The-the centroid of the mechanism, or-" Jim stumbles on his words. I sigh and rub the back of my neck to pop it. I roll up the sleeves to my jacket up to my elbows. There was a couple of bruises on my forearm from that crash that we endured not to long ago.

"Sorry. My memory isn't as good as it used to be. I literally lost my mind! Haha!" Ben exclaims slightly crazily. I raise an eyebrow. "What're you talking about?" I ask, putting both of my arms on my hips. "My missing piece? My primary memory circuit? Have you found it anywhere?" Ben responds, turning around to reveal that the back of his head was missing. "I'm sorry but we haven't. Look, Ben, Jamie and I are really pressed for time. We really need to find a good hiding spot. So we'll just be moving on now." Jim sighs and begins to walk in the opposite direction. I turn to follow him, putting my gun in my pocket. "l guess, uh... this is good-bye, huh? l'm sorry that l'm so dysfunctional." Ben forlornly states, sinking down to his gear shaped knees. That got me to stop walking and I stop Jim from walking. For a second, he looks at me with slightly narrow eyes but I gave him a look that only he could read. "So, um, go ahead. I understand completely. Bye-bye." he says, slowly rolling away. Hearing those words made me feel sympathy for him.

I pinch the bridge of my nose for a moment before sighing. Sympathy actually made me give in to the robot. "Okay. If you're coming with us then you got to stay quiet, you hear?" I order to the robot. "Hold on Jamie. What if he get's us caught?" Jim protests. I hushed him by putting my hand and moved it down some. "We can make sure that he doesn't." I whisper to him. He stubbornly sighs, making his bangs fly up a little. "Okay, you can come. As long as you stay quiet and don't give our position away." Jim states, not fully agreeing of letting Ben come with us. "Hazzah! This is fantastic! Me and my best buddies looking for a... being quiet." Ben says, lowering his voice at the last two words. He put his metallic arms around our shoulders. "And you got to stop touching us." I say, slightly strict. "Touching and talking. The big no-no's." Ben says, taking his arms off of our shoulders. Jim suggests that we keep on moving before those pirates find us.

"Say, before we go on our big search, why don't we make a quick pit stop at my place. Kind of urgent." Ben says, pulling back some of those bamboo trees to reveal a rusty metallic building with a giant window in the front of it. My eyes widened at this. I look at Jim, who had the same face as I did. "Ben, I think you just solved our problem. Thank you." I say, smiling at this because we now have a place to hide. We should let Delbert and Amelia know. Mission accomplished.


	10. Chapter 10 Bargaining

Shortly after Ben found us a hiding spot, Jim and I made it back to Delbert and Ameila to let them know what we had found. Got to hand it to Ben for helping us find it for us. I'm happy that he did. Delbert carried Amelia bridal style into Ben's place while Jim and I kept watch. "You know after a hundred years, I'd dust up a little. But you know when you batch it, you let things go." Ben informs us. I lean against the wall with one leg up against the wall, keeping ahold of my gun just in case I needed it. I kind of tuned Ben out on what he was saying about old fashioned romance. Ugh... I'm not much of a hopless romantic much like the next person.

"Look at these markings. They're identical than the ones on the map. l suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants... of an ancient culture." Delbert explains, examining these markings on the walls. They did look similar to the map. I sigh and crossed my arms. "Something on your mind, Jamie?" Jim asks. I gaze up at him to catch a look of concern in his eyes. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Jim. I'm just trying to figure out a plan on how we're gonna get the map before Silver does." I answer, looking outside for half a second. "Hey, don't be the only one involved with this. We're in this together remember?" he tells me reassuringly. I smile at him and put my right hand on his left shoulder. He knows how to make me feel better in the best way that he can.

"Hey, Jimmy and Jamie! There's some of your buddies! Hey fella's! We're over here!" Ben shouts. Oh no... This is all we need right now. I see that they start to fire their guns at us. My instinct was to pull Ben away from the window to get him out of the way. I begin to fire at the pirates that were at the bottom of the hill. Jim does the same thing. "Thanks a lot Ben!" I exclaim. So much for having a good hiding place. When they ceased their fire, I took cover by hiding behind the wall with my gun tightly held in my hand. "Keep low Jim." I whisper to my brother, who was sitting by the window adjacent from me. In the distance, Silver's voice sounded off. It made my stomach churn at the sound of it. He was luring us out of our hiding spot.

Slowly but surely, I peek around the window cautiously to see if he was coming. Sure enough, he held up a white flag, which represented as an act of surrender. But I don't know if I should believe that he's actually surrendering to us. "He's not getting off that easy... something's up Jim. Let's go see what he wants." I quietly tell him. "Coming to bargain for the map, no doubt. Pestilential... Ugh!" Ameilia grunted because of her wound. "Captain!" Delbert scolds her, laying her back. One part of me wanted to see what Silver wanted but the other half told me to stay here just in case it was a trick. "Let's go. But don't let your guard down with him, Jim." I say lowly. "Okay, you lead the way." Jim agrees. I hope this isn't a trick that Silver's trying to do; I don't know if I can trust it.

The two of us make our way down there to where Silver was at with Morph in tow. He went ahead of us in a fast pace. "And Morphy! I was wondering where you ran off to!" Silver happily exclaimed as he rubbed against Silver's cheek. All I did was glare at the cyborg with a look of hate with my arms crossed. Jim stands beside me with the exact same look as me but his arms were at his sides. Silver sighs and rubs his cyborg leg that I stabbed back on the ship. "Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky... since that game attack we had in the galley." he chuckles, knowing of what I did to get it the way it is. I wasn't laughing at what he said; I kept my angry face. When he sees that we weren't playing around. "Okay, look whatever it was you both heard in the galley concerning ya'll, I didn't mean none of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot found out I'd gone soft on you both, they'd gut the three of us." he explains, standing back up. He comes over to us and wraps his arms around each of us.

"Listen, if our cards are played correctly, the three of us could walk away filthy rich." Silver offers. A part of me actually considered this offer. "Hmm? Yeah?" Jim agrees, giving off a open smile slightly. Is he really wanting us to help him find the treasure or something? It seems he wants to split it with us and for some reason I didn't trust it. "You two bring me the map, and a good proportion of the loot is your's to keep." he says, promising us some of that treasure. Hmm, this seems like a bribe to me. "You know, you are something alright. All that preaching of greatness with the light coming off our sails is nothing but a big fat joke to us." I mention, slowly circling the cyborg. The cyborg shrugs his shoulders at this, "Now wait a minute Jamie-" "Did you teach us to stick to it? We'll that's what Jim and I are going to do. We're going to make sure you don't touch one dabloon of our treasure!" I smack talk Silver angrily with my teeth bared a little. My attitude seemed to trigger Silver, which I wanted.

"That treasure is owed me, by thunder!" Silver snaps back at me. "Well, good luck finding it without our map, by thunder!" Jim shouts at him, clearly angered as much as I am. My fists clenched together because my anger had increased greatly. I wanted to punch this cyborg in his robotic eye so hard to where it would break on him. Won't even regret doing so. "Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you both? Now mark my words, Either l get that map by dawn tomorrow... or so help me, l'll use the ship's cannons... to blast ya all to kingdom come!" Silver shouts at us, turning his back to us. All I did was growl at the cyborg before turning around angrily in the direction of our spoiled hide out. I've heard enough of this. There's no way he's getting Jim's and I's map. "What are we going to do, Jamie?" Jim asks me, also angry at what Silver said. I stop him in our tracks and turned him to face me.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do, Jim. We're not going to let that crazy pirate cyborg get to that treasure before we do. The two of us made a solitary promise to mom and there's no way I'm breaking that promise to her. We've failed her enough already." I answer him, grabbing his shoulders as I spoke to him. "Yeah. If he wants that treasure so badly, he can find it himself. Let's see how we're gonna get that treasure." Jim agrees with me. I found myself smiling at him for a moment before the two of us make our way back to Ben's hide out. Looks like we'll have to wait until dark before we could actually make our way back to the ship to get the map back before the pirates do.


	11. Chapter 11 Sneaking Aboard

Hours passed by us once again to where it was dark. I laid on the sill of the opening to Ben's place with my left leg propped up and my half clothed arm was resting on it. There had to be a way we could get back to the ship without getting ourselves caught by these pirates. Neither Jim and I had come up with a plan to it yet. Those pirates were at the bottom of the hill with a fire lit up. There's no way we're going to get past them without getting caught. It made me nervous to even go back out there because I didn't want things to go totally wrong. Plus, I promised mom that I would keep my brother safe while we were out on this so called trip. As his older sister, it's my main job to do just that. I grab ahold of my chain with my shark tooth attached to it and I squeeze it. It reminded me of when mom gave it to me on my 13th birthday. I've never taken it off my neck.

"You okay, Jamie?" Jim asks, concerned. I look at him to see that he had a worried look on his face. My grip on my chain loosened and my hand drops to my lap. "To be honest with you Jim I don't even know if I am. I'm... I'm scared..." I say, my voice breaking as I looked out of the window. The tone of my voice was heartbreaking and it got Jim to hug me. I couldn't help but hug him back around his underarms to where the palms of my hands touched his shoulder blades. "C'mon sister, I know you well enough to know that you're much stronger than this. You're not the only one who is scared not to mention nervous." he says comfortly. Man, I can't ask for a better brother like Jim. There's no one out there like him.

He pulls back from me and looks in my eyes for a moment. I chuckle at him and playfully punch him in his shoulder. "Your such a sucker, you know?" I joke. "Where do you think I get it from?" he plays with me. He gets me to laugh at that. It's true; he gets his sucker streak from me. He's learned it over the years much like he's rebellious streak. "And what? What? We must stay together and what?!" Delbert raises his voice, getting both Jim and I to look towards Delbert and the captain. "Dr, you have wonderful eyes..." Amelia says dazed out. I facepalm at this because of those flirtatious words. Like I said, I'm not the flirtatious type. "She's lost her mind!" Delbert exclaims to Jim and I. Even he's not the flirtatious type. "We've got to help her!" Jim exclaims, worried for the captain. I am too to be honest. "Dang it, Jim. l'm an astronomer, not a doctor. l mean, l am a doctor, but l'm not that kind of doctor. l have a doctorate. lt's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there, and you're useless!" Delbert rambles frustratingly. Seeing Delbert get this frustrated at anything made me nervous for him.

"It'll be okay, Doc. Don't stress out too much." I assure him with a smile. I cross my arms across my chest and lift one knee up like before. "It's alright Jamie." Delbert responds. I smile at the doctor and look out of the window. We had to come up with a plan to get the map back. "Don't worry doc, Jimmy and Jamie will come up with a plan!" Ben enthusistically states. They even ask what the plan is. Still trying to come up with it. "Well, what we do know is that we can't leave this place without getting caught by those stupid pirates." I mention, looking out towards the lit fire in the distance. "Right. Even without the map we're-" Jim begins before Morph jumps in. "We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" he repeats in a high pitch tone. Boy, was he right about that. We're dead regardless of what it is we're doing.

"Well, it looks like you both could use a little quiet time. So I'll go out the back door." Ben whispers. Overhearing the words 'back door', Jim and I perk up. We turn around to see Ben moving a spherical back door in the floor. "Hold up? You had a back door and didn't tell us?" I scold, jumping off the ledge of the window and making my way to the spherical back door. Jim follows closely behind me. "l get this delightful breeze through here... which l think is important... because ventilation among friends-" Ben tries to explain. We look down there and my stomach drops because of what's down there. It was a deep ghastly hole with a bunch of white wires enclosing it. "What is all this?" Jim whispers. "You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue." Ben answers, providing the way out. This is it. Ben's solved our problem twice now. I begin to climb onto the circular opening, a cool breeze flowing through it.

"Hey, Doc! We found a way out!" I exclaim to Delbert. "No! No, Jamie, Jim, the captain told us to-" Delbert starts but we didn't give him time to finish his sentence because we jumped down the back door. It didn't take us long before we finally end up some place outside of Ben's house. There was a door that led up above the ground. I was the one to carefully open it as to not wake anyone up. The door creaked as I opened it. Taking a good look through the crack of the door, I could see the pirates were close by. Great. "So what's the plan?!" Ben shouts, making a loud noise from the door. "Shh! Ben, quiet!" I shush him as Jim shuts the robot's metallic mouth. I grit my teeth as I hear the tired grunts of Silver enter my ears. All he did was turn over to his side to where his back was facing us. I sigh out of relief at this. I then fill Jim and Ben on what the plan is since I managed to come up with one during our fall. "Okay, here's the plan. We make it back to the ship, disable the laser cannons, and we get the map back." I whisper to them. Jim nods at my plan. It's full proof. "That's a great plan. But how are we going to get there?" Ben asks muffled. Jim looks up above us and I followed his gaze. There was another long boat patiently waiting for someone to use it. "On that." Jim says, pointing up wards. There's our ticket out of here.

Silently & carefully the four of us make it past the still sleeping pirates and we make it to the longboat. On the right side, there was a ladder strewn about so that we could get in it. I climbed up the rope ladder as quietly as I could without making so much racket. Jim follows behind me a couple of steps down and Ben came in last. I hop over the edge of the long boat and grabbed Jim's hand to pull him in along with Ben. We needed to be careful because we don't know who's on the ship still if there is anyone still there. That's what I'm afraid of. Jim and I sit on either side of the back of the long boat and Jim got the boat up and running. When he got it going, I took control of it and took us to lift off. All we needed to do was go up to the ship and I kept my eyes on it the whole time we were going up.

In making it, the ship looked dark and haunted with the sails secured. There seemed to be no life on board when we made it up. Carefully, I put both hands on the edge of the ship and peeked over it to inspect it. So far it looked barren. No life on here what so ever. "Is it clear, Jamie?" Jim whispers to me. I glance back at him for a moment. "So far so good. Let's be careful though." I whisper down to him. I then jump over the ship ledge so that I was on the deck. I helped Jim over and Ben dropped down on the deck loudly. "Shh!" Jim scolds him. "Sorry." Ben quietly responds. I pull out my laser gun just in case we need it. My footsteps were quiet as I walked. The light at the bottom of the ship was on so that we could see what we were doing. "Okay, Jim and I'll get the map. Ben you stay here-" I order. "Okay, I'll neutralize the laser cannons ma'am!" Ben shouts, giving us a salute. He then begins to roll away from us. "Ben! Ben!" Jim shouts after him. I shake my head at the idiotic robot. If he can do this, that'll save us the trouble. I tug at Jim's sleeve to let him know to come with me.

Our footsteps made semi-loud noises when we walked down to where the long boats were. It was very quiet when we make it down there which made me very anxious. "Jim, see if the map's still in that rope pile. I'll keep a look out." I whisper to Jim. "Okay. Be careful though." he lets me know. I nod at him before turning around and go to the door way with my laser gun in hand with my finger on the trigger. I'm not taking no chances. My heart was beating out of my chest from how anxious I was. I had a feeling that someone besides us was still on this ship, lingering behind to jump out at us. It didn't take long however before I hear Jim come up behind me with the map in his hand. "Whoo... yes. We've got it. Let's get-" I sigh, to only have it short lived by a loud siren. "Ugh, dang it Ben!" I growl. The two of us run up the stairs to where the opening was that we came through. "Jeez, that stupid robot's gonna get us all... killed." Jim whispers as we make it back to the door way. That anger suddenly turned into fear when I saw who was at the door way. "Cabin boy. Cabin girl." Scroop seeths, holding out one claw.

"Oh no! Run, run!" I shout at Jim, pushing him from the door. The two of us run from the door way in a sprint. I could hear Scroop on our tails in a flash. I push things over to block his way with a loud thud. However, it didn't work out. "Go! Go!" I shout, as we turn a corner. But I didn't realize that we ran so much that I didn't see Jim and I got seperated in these hallways. I slid in my tracks with my gun up and twist and turn to look around. Oh shoot! Jim's not with me! "Jim! Jim, where are you?" I call out as I ran behind a wall to keep myself hidden. My hands were shaking vigorously, making the gun rattle. Something could happen to Jim and I'm not there to protect him. Suddenly, the lights go out for a whole minute.

I slowly peek around the corner when the lights turn back on to a deep shade of orange-red. "Jim?" I call out quietly. I was worried about my brother. He's got to be some where here. My legs tremble when I began to walk again on the cage like floor. My eyes dart around the area to see if anyone besides me was here. Short, rapid breaths were made from the bottom of my lungs. It showed just how scared I was. Suddenly, I hear hissing come up above me. It caused me to freeze in fear. "Cabin girl." Scroop hisses from behind me. I turned around quickly with wide eyes to see that spider jump down on me, knocking me to the floor. I cry out from the impact and that the fact my laser pistol had fell a few feet from my reach. Being underneath this creep, made me fight with my life. He used his claws to pinch at my face and my arms. He ends up getting my left arm, which was my bruised arm. It made me yell out in pain because of how hard he squeezes on it.

"Get away from her!" Jim's voice yells out. At it, my head twists to the right and I see Jim bolting towards us with his laser pistol. Scroop notices Jim coming at us at he jumps off of me. But before he could jump on him, the three of us began to lift up off of the floor. Great, the anti-gravity had been turned off. I began to flail around at this and found myself floating outside of the ship. My eyes widen at how high I was going. I manage to grab onto the main post of the ship where the pirates flag flew. My feet were going upwards as well as my hair. I see Jim flying above me. "Jim!" I cry out when I see him hit his back on the lofts nest. Luckily, he grabs on to the flag with a tight grip. The pain in my arm was making it hard to hold onto the post. "Do say hello to Mr. Arrow." Scroop seeths as I see him trying to cut the rope to the flag. "Jim, no!" I cry out to him. Scroop's going to try to kill Jim! I grit my teeth at this and struggle to get my feet down onto a small ledge and I leap from it. "Tell him yourself!" I shout at him as I push the spider from the post. I see Jim jump onto post I was on just in time. He grabs tightly onto my hand to where our nails dug into each other's skin. The spider pshyco gets out of frame as fast as I want him to go.

All of a sudden, the gravity got turned back on. Jim and I fell back down onto the deck of the ship quickly. "Unh!" I grunt loudly at the pain in my arm. I slowly lift my sore body up to a sitting posistion when we finally make it back down onto the cool deck. "Jamie, are you okay?" Jim worriedly asks me. I try to get my breathing back under control when things calm down again. "Oh man... that was rough..." I breath. Suddenly, I feel Jim hug me again a little tightly. "I thought that spider pshyco was going to kill you." Jim whispers. I instinctively hug him back when he said that the same way I hugged him before. I felt like tearing up at the fact that Jim nearly died by that freak. "That makes two of us... thanks for coming back for me little brother." I say, pulling back from him. "No prob. I heard you scream when I tried to find you." he tells me. He heard me scream when that freak pinched down on my brusied arm. "Oh... I see. I'm glad that I pushed that freakazoid into space before he could cut the rope. It looks like we saved each other." I tell him, rubbing my now ripped jacket. We hear rumbling coming from the pipe next to us. Turns out it was Morph who was making that sound. "Morph?" Jim says the blob's name. Morph chittered at us. "Laser cannons disconnected Captains Jimmy and Jamie! Laser cannons disconnected Captain Jimmy, sir! Gee, that wasn't so tough." Ben says from the bottom deck of the ship. There was smoking wires around him. He seeme to disable the cannons.

"C'mon. Let's get back to the doc. He'll be wondering where we are." I tell Jim as I stand up. "Right behind you, big sis." he tells me. It was awesome to hear him call me his big sis. It always has. We gathered everything back up before heading back to the long boat in one piece. Now that we've got the map back, there's no way that Silver's not getting it back from us. It's just Jim and I with that treasure.


	12. Chapter 12 Flint's Trove

We finally got the map back from where we last left it. I kept it in my pocket since Jim gave it to me on our way back to camp. Now Silver won't know it's there. I felt relieved knowing that we got the map back even though Jim and I almost got our butts killed on the ship thanks to that spider freak. I'm glad he's dead. No wonder they call spiders pests. I leaned against the edge of the longboat and tried to breathe normally from how intense that retrieval was. "Doc's going to be glad when he sees that we managed to get the map back." Jim whispers to me. I opened my hazel eyes to see Jim operating the longboat. "Yeah I guess. I guess that the captain wanted us to stay together but we can't take our chances with Silver right now." I respond, pulling my right leg up so I could rest my right arm on it. "Yeah. We can't trust him now." Jim responds, getting me to nod once. The only one we can trust is each other.

I jump out of the spherical back door and dusted myself off. I turned around and leaned in to help Jim up and over. The light from the spherical back door was the only light illuminating the room considering it was so dark in the room. Jim and I make it to where Delbert was. "Hey, doc. Doc, we got the map!" Jim says, as I pulled the map from my jacket pocket. But it wasn't Delbert's hand that grabbed the map from my hand. It was Silver's robotic hand. Oh no... "Fine work you two. Fine work indeed." Silver seeths as he reveals himself in the light. My heart dropped when I see him. The sound of Amelia and Delbert struggling entered my ears, getting me to look behind us. They were both tied up with their mouths gagged being held back by Silver's minions. Oh no...

One by one, Silver's minions came out from the darkness with angry looks. One of them grabbed Jim roughly by arms. "Thanks for showing us the way in!" one of the minions says as they grab my arms. I struggled at the alien's grip on my arms. "Hey, let us go!" I growl as I tried to get my arms out this aliens iron grip. I gritted my teeth so tightly to the point of them breaking from how hard I was struggling. I glared at Silver with a deathly glare when he comes to Jim and I. "You two are like me. You's hate to lose." he says, comparing Jim and I to him. I hate it when we get compared to someone else. I struggle against the alien's grip once more in an attempt to get loose from it. Silver takes the map that he still had in his grasp and does everything he can to get it open. It amused me to see him struggle to get it open. Although I wasn't laughing.

"Open it." he orders, dropping it in Jim's hands. The alien's grip on our arms released us. All I did was cross my arms at Silver. Jim looks at me with a look of nervousness. I nod at him once to let him know to do it. Jim glares back at the cyborg, who had switched his robotic hand to a pistol. Jim's the only one who can work the map. Therefore, he presses the buttons on the map without looking at it and managed to unlock it. The green particles from the map flowed out of it so that it formed into treasure planet. It amazed the crew along with Silver. "Oh, the powers that be, would you look?" Silver said, amazed by this discovery. The hologram of the planet turned into a green line that went outside and Silver went to the door. "Heh heh heh. Tie him and her up. Leave them with the others while we-" he begins before Jim's closes the map. "You want the map from us, cyborg?" I question. "You're taking me and Jamie with you." Jim says coldly. There's no way they're leaving us behind while they do the treasure hunting. No way, no how, no sir. Silver shakes his head at us with a grin. "We'll take them all." he says to the crew. We know our battles really well.

Soon enough, we all got on the long boat. Jim and I sat behind Silver, who was looking ahead of us as we followed the green beeping light. Jim held onto the map as we make our descent there. The more we followed the light, the more my stomach churned within my body. I kept my mouth shut during the ride because I didn't want to cause trouble with Silver. Five minutes past by and we finally stop the longboat. Silver jumps out of it first before Jim and I follow him. I land on my feet swiftly with a grunt. The forest we were in seemed eerie and dark. I turn my head to look behind me to see that one of the members of the crew stayed behind to keep his eyes on Delbert and Amelia while we find the treasure. Jim stayed closed to me just like he's been doing.

From behind me, I could hear Morph whimpering from Jim's pocket. "It's okay Morph. It's okay." he comforts the blob. Ben catches up with us a few seconds later. "Hey, I don't know about you guys but I saw my life passing in front of my eyes. Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?!" Ben shouts confused. I turn around for a second to shush the robot. "This isn't over yet Ben." I whisper to him as to not draw attention. Silver stops walking not long after I said that. The beeping from the map increased fastly. "We're getting close lads. I smell treasure awaiting!" Silver shouts, grabbing Jim and I by the hem of our shirts. Needless to say, I struggled at his grasp. He uses his sword hand to cut through the bamboo trees. They were expecting treasure on the other side but they gasped in shock when we see there wasn't anything there but a dead end.

"Where is it?" Silver asks, disappointed that the line stops here. "I see nothing! One great stinking hunk of nothing!" The crew member with the multiple eyes complained. I look back at the map to see it had closed on its own. "What's going on?" Silver asks, turning towards Jim and I with his hands on his hips. Jim struggles to get it open by fidling with it. "It's not opening for me!" Jim exclaims before passing it to me. I tried getting it open as well but it wouldn't work for me either. "It's not working." I say. "We shouldn't have followed this boy and girl!" another crew member shouts as they used their hands to shove me to the ground. The force of the push hurt and I fell to my knees. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Jim shouts at them. I shake my head and correct my vision. But as I cleared it, I could see something in the ground at the base of my hands. It caught my attention real fast. "Jim, look at this." I whisper to him, getting him to look at what I was looking at.

We exchange glances for a moment before Jim reaches down and wipes away the moss covering the implant of the ground to reveal a hole that looked big enough to put the map in. It also had the same markings as it. I look at the map then the hole before placing it in the hole. The second I did that, the markings on both the map and the ground lit up a bright green. It shut everyone up at that moment. Jim and I stand back up to our feet as we watched a transparent sphere that was attached to lines lift off the ground slowly. At the bottom of the cliff, thick lines come up to where the edge of the cliff was & the lines in the ground turn into a giant triangular door. My eyes widened at the size of it as well as my mouth dropping from it. The wind blew my hair and clothes back a little. It was just like Ben described it during his freak out session back there not long ago.

"Oh have mercy." Silver gasped. I couldn't rip my eyes away from the scene in front of me. I know what this place is. "That's The Lagoon Nebula..." I breathe, looking at the small stars as well as the purple and blue colors within the nebula. "But that's... halfway across the galaxy." Silver points out. Shaking my head, I look towards the transparent sphere that had many worlds to choose from on it. "A big door... opening and closing..." Jim murmurs loud enough for me to hear as he switched from world to world. I studied the portal map before pressing one of them. "Kinapis. Heh. Montressor Spaceport." I smile as I see the familiar crescent shaped port in the portal. Seeing it made me want to go home but we would need the ship to do it. "So this is how Flint did it. He used this portal to steal treasure from other universes." I mention, putting two and two together. Flint used this map to find all this treasure to have on his own.

"But where'd he stash it all?!" Silver exclaims, pushing me out of the way so he could operate the portal. One by one, he rushed through the worlds. It sucked considering I didn't get a good look at what the world looked like. "Where's that blasted treasure?" Silver grunted. If he weren't so pacey as well as impaitent he would find it. "Treasure? Treasure!" Ben starts, "It's buried in-" "Buried in the centroid of the mechanism?" Jim wonders rubbing his chin in thought. "What if... this whole planet is the mechanism? Which means it's buried in the center of this planet?" Jim smiles, looking towards me. I nodded at what he said. At that, I see the crew desperately dig through the metallic part of the ground below us. "And how in the blue blazes are we supposed to get there?!" Silver shouts, still looking through the portal. Rolling my eyes, I push the cyborg aside. "If you would stop rushing through it, you would find the right door." I correct him, pushing the button that looked like the planet itself. It revealed giant laser machines on the inside.

I was the first to stick my right arm through the portal and I slinked my way through it. Jim followed behind me shortly after. I looked at the other side of this portal with complete and utter amazement. What laid in front of us... was Flint's Trove... My eyes were glued to the million pieces of treasure that laid astray in front of us. The crew cheered for joy when they saw this and instantly jumped in the treasure like it was swimming pool. "The loot of a thousand worlds..." Silver breathes. "We're going to need a bigger boat!" one of the crew members shouts. Finally, Jim and I can get the treasure we need for the Benbow Inn... "Isn't this amazing Jim?" I gasped, looking at the treasure in amazment. "It sure is..." he agrees with me. As I looked, my eyes caught something that looked very familiar. My eyes didn't decieve me in the least bit. It was Captain Flint's ship. Like the one from that hollogram book that Jim and I read as kids.

"Hey look. Over there." I grab Jim's attention. While Silver wasn't looking, we could sneak off to that ship. Ben was chattering about how this place seemed recognizable to him. "C'mon guys. We're not leaving here empty handed." Jim urgently says. I follow him close behind and slid down a piece of the planet to get to the ship. The closer we got to Flint's ship, the more excited I felt to finally get that treasure. In making it, I was the first to jump up to the ledge, grabbing it with my hands. I hoisted myself over the edge with a grunt. I leant over to help Jim up with my left hand. He uses his feet to help him climb up the side of the small pirate ship. "Do you know what's strange? l can't tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy and Jamie... 'cause there's something just- It's nagging at the back of my mind. Wha!" Ben exclaims as Jim helps him over. When I turn around, my eyes widen to see... the skeleton of Captain Flint was sitting on his thrown. "Captain Flint?" Jim and I say in sync. Ben raises up to all fours. "In the flesh! Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs... or anything that-that-that resembles flesh... that's not there." Ben explains. Seeing this captain here, dead on his thrown actually sent shivers down my spine. I don't know about Jim though.

As I looked around the skeletal captain, I could see something in this boney hand. My eyes narrow to better inspect it and I walk over to him. I gripped the boney hand of the captain and pulled off his fingers. Inspecting closer, I pick up the object. "Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" Ben sobs, his back to us. I studied the piece and the back of Ben's head. It was the remaining piece of Ben. "Hey Ben, I think I found your mind." I grin. I walk over to Ben and hold his head with my free hand. "Whoa, Jamie! Your hands are very... cold." Ben comments as his mind reattaches itself to the back of Ben's head. Ben glitched out for a second before his eyes changed from green to blue. "Hello. You know I was thinking... oh wait! It's all flooding back! Ah, my memory! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so I couldn't tell no body about his booby trap!" Ben happily says. Jim and I were happy that he got his memory back. However, that moment was shortlived because the second Ben uttered the words booby trap, the entire place began to shake. We all looked up at the lasers to see them starting to blow up crazily.

"Speaking of which... Flint wanted to make sure... that nobody could ever steal his treasure... so he rigged this whole planetto blow higher than a Kalepsian kite!" Ben exclaims over the loud crashes above us. Oh well, that's just great! This is all we need right now! Jim and I move to the edge of the pirate ship. My skin drains of all color and my eyes go wide as I witnessed the planet being torn apart by fallen lasers. But we can't stand around here like this. I quickly turn around to the ships engines and ushered Jim to help me get this thing started. "Ben, go back with Delbert and the captain. Leave without us if we don't make it out of here in 5 minutes!" Jim orders to Ben as he gets on his back and underneath the engines so he could hot wire it. I kneel down next to him to help him out. "I'm not leaving my pals behind!" Ben exclaims pulling Jim out from underneath the engine with two wires in his hands. All we did was give him looks of annoyance to let him know to leave. "Unless they look at me like that. Bye Jim and Jamie!" Ben exclaims as he scadadels out of here. I roll my eyes at the robot and continued to help Jim get this thing running.

While getting this ship to move, we didn't pay much attention to what was going on around us. All we concentrated on was getting out of here with this ship filled with gold. "Yes! Finally! Jamie, Morph we're so out of here!" Jim exclaims happily as he took the steering wheel. The ship slowly rose from the ground when we got it started. Because of this, we high fived each other. We got what we needed so we can finally get out of here. "Ah, Jimbo, Jamie." Silver said from behind us, making my stomach churn within me. Jim and I turned to look behind us to see that Silver had hoped over the other side of the pirate ship. "Aren't you two the seventh wonder of the world?" he asks. My instincts kick in and I grab a sword with a tight grip and point it at Silver threateningly. "Don't take another step!" I shout, stepping in front of Jim protectively. I didn't want Silver to come near us. He's already caused enough trouble. He lifts his head up slowly and looks at us angrily. "I like you two, but I've come too far to let you both get in the way of me and my treasure." Silver seethes, walking up to us. My heart was beating extremely fast for me to catch my breath.

Before he could reach us, a sudden eruption struck the pirate ship. Causing me to lose my balance as well as Jim. I end up rolling off the ship and on a piece of metal. I try to find something to grab but it was no use. "Aah!" I shouted as I gripped onto a small ledge. Hanging off this small ledge with boiling hot lava underneath us, I was now terrified for my life. My hands were starting to sweat also, which didn't help. Being this scared, I felt like I was going to vomit right then and there. "Jamie! Jim! Reach for me! Reach!" Silver shouts, reaching towards Jim and I. I look back at him and try to reach for him but my arms weren't long enough. "I can't! Silver!" I shout to him, feeling the ledge sink into the wall, causing me to slip and catch the next ledge. "Jim!" I cry out. "Jamie!" he cries back at me. We're too young to die now! My arms were shaking vigorously as my grip started to give way. Just when I think I'm going to fall to my death, I feel a hand catch me by my wrist. Jim was hanging by holding on to my hand tightly. As I look up, I see it was Silver who had caught us. Oh lord... I thought we were done for.

When Silver pulls us up to the platform, I look up towards Flint's ship. It had floated up in the air before being blasted in half by a laser, making me shield my face from how bright the flash was and to not get pelted to death by pieces of gold. "Let's get out of here!" Jim exclaims, grabbing me by the sleeve to get me to my feet. I didn't waste any time getting to my feet and followed Jim and Silver out of the exploding planet. Flint's Trove is no more...


	13. Chapter 13 Escaping Treasure Planet

We all jump out of the portal so fast. I look behind me to see that the other side of it was nothing but a death trap. There was no going back there any more. It boggles my mind that Silver would give his dream up for Jim and I. A part of me didn't think he would save us. "Silver, you gave up?" Jim asks him. "It's a life long obsession lad. I'll get over it." Silver sighs, gently waving Jim off. Oh, he'd better get over this treasure hunting expedition. Up above us, the ship was lowering to where we were.

"Guys, look!" I cry out, pointing to the ship. Ben comes to the side of the ship with his navigator. The look on his face was one of panic. "Hurry people! This planet is going to blow up in two minutes and thirty-five seconds!" Ben explains. Oh no... two minutes? That's not enough time to get us out of here. "Come on!" I yell, pointing the way to get on the ship. Silver and Jim follow behind me as the ship bumps into a piece of platform. I jump onto the ledge of the ship and hoist myself up as fast as I could. "Jim, grab on!" I shout, leaning down to get ahold of Jim.

As the ship begins to lift off, Jim and I grab Silver so that we could pull him up. At least we're on the ship now we can get out of here. I run up to where the stairs were to see the captain at her normal post. Jim and Silver joined me. " Aye, Captain! Captain, you dropped from the heavens in the nick of-" Silver sighs, taking his pirate hat off. From the look on Amelia's face, she wasn't putting up with Silver right now.

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver!" she spats back, giving an angered look before going to Delbert, who was steering the ship. I cock my eye brow at Silver. Hm, I knew he wouldn't get away for what he did with us before. I continue my way up the stairs so that I was able to get a view of what was happening to the planet, the wind blowing through my hair and clothes. What I didn't realize is that that portal we used could very well be our way out of here.

Suddenly, I hear the sounds of a rock hitting one of the sails of the ship. Twisting my head around to see the sail falling on one of the beams of the ship, causing the laser cannon to break from the impact. At this rate, we wouldn't be able to get out of here fast enough. I make my way down the stairs as quick as I could to get to the bottom level. "Hey, we gotta turn around!" I shout, grabbing the attentions of everybody on boards attention. "Wait, what?" Amelia responds, confused of what I suggested.

"That portal we were just at is our way out of here!" I point behind us, going to the broken laser cannon. "She's right! We can get out that way!" Jim follows. I pull two pieces of metal out from underneath the fallen beam. "Pardon me guys but wasn't that place a raging inferno?!" Delbert exclaims to us. Jim kneels down and rolls the broken pieces to the laser cannon onto the flat pieces of metal. "Yes! But we're going to change that! Jamie and I can open a different door!" Jim shouts over the raging sounds in the back ground. We're getting out of here one way or the other.

"Come on! Come on!" I exclaim, searching for a way to attach the dismembered laser part to the scrap of metal. "Hey, what do you need guys?" Silver asks us, coming down to our side. I still looked around and got somewhat frustrated. "We can't find a way to attach these!" Jim responds to Silver. Silver instantly looks at what our problem is and he uses a blow torch to get them attached. Silver helped us get them on the edge of the ship. With one swift jump, I was on the makeshift board. I keep my left hand on the edge of the board.

"Ok, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal." Jim instructs to Silver. I gaze back at Silver with a saddened look. He gazed back at Jim and I with the same softened look. I knew what we had to do but I was also scared that we were going to possibly get killed during this. "C'mon little bro. Let's finish this." I bravely state, looking towards Jim. He nods at me. And with that, I start up my board so that we took off away from the ship at top speed.

It was one obstacle after another as we descended back to the portal. The wind was blowing my hair back behind me so I was able to see what was in front of me. Swift as can be, I rode this board against the walls of the breaking planet. "On your right!" Jim exclaims to me. I look to my right to see one of the walls coming at us. I didn't hesitate to bring the board up and out of the way of that wall. All I was focused on was getting to that portal. That was definitely our way out of here. That Montressor Spaceport button is what I'm targeting. We're going to get the ship home... "No! No!" Jim cries out. That made me look down and my eyes widened to an extent.

Jim was plummeting to a crease of the breaking planet. "Jim!" I cry out to him, doing a u-turn and diving in after him as quick as I could. I reach my hand out to him. He sees me and he grabs onto my arm with both hands as the board he was on descended to the lava below us. "You're not dying on my watch!" I shout, quickly hoisting him up onto my board. "Let's go!" Jim exclaims to me. I didn't waste any time getting the board to fly upwards with both of us on it. The ship flew up above us as we finally make it up to where they were. We were so close to the portal. We're going to make it. "C'mon!" I exclaim, letting Jim press the button on the universe globe.

The second he pressed it, we flew through the portal and back into Montressor Spaceport. The portal then exploded into oblivion the second we go through it. "Yeah!" Jim exclaims happily as did I. "We did it Jim!" I whooped estatically, high fiving Jim twice. We both laugh triumphantly as we make our way around the ship. "You did it! Way to go guys!" Silver exclaims, high fiving both of us when we reach down to him. And with that, the two of us jump off the makeshift board. "That was amazing!" I exclaim, high fiving Jim again with both hands. "We saved everybody! That was thrilling!" Jim responds happily. Morph then comes over to us and happily licks our cheeks, making me chuckle because it tickled. Amelia and Delbert come over to us. I couldn't help but put my arm around Jim's shoulder. "Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective." Amelia praises us, her hands behind her back, "I would also like to recommend you both to the Interstellar Academy. we could use a man and woman like you both." That offer made my heart flutter because I always wanted to attend that academy.

"Just wait til ya'lls mother hears about this!" Delbert happily exclaims to us. "She'll be so happy to hear this. But let's leave the life threatening parts out of this." I chuckle. Both Jim and Delbert nod at me instantly. The last thing we want Mom to have is a heart attack about the dangers we went through. But I'm happy I did this with Jim. Ben comes up to Jim and I just then. "Jimmy, Jamie. That was... unforgettable! Look I know you guys don't like hugging but I gotta hug ya!" Ben exclaims, jumping on Jim for a hug. To which Jim gives in and hugs him back. "C'mere you lug!" I say, hugging the robot back like he did with us. "Hey, you guys hugged me back! Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Ben says happily, sobbing into our arms. I shake my head for a moment with a smile on my face. Such a softy. I raise my head to look at the stairs to see Silver wasn't there anymore. "Where'd Silver go?" I ask. Jim wipes his nose for a second before he takes me by my hand. "I gotta pretty good guess." he answers. I follow him down to where the long boats are. He had to be down here somewhere.


	14. Chapter 14 Going Home

**The story's not over yet my peeps! There is more to Jamie's story. Her story continues on as a captain of her own ship. I really would hate to see this story end because I ended falling in love with Jamie. (Not in that way. More of a friend relationship.) I love her as much as everybody else in this story. Can't wait to continue with Jamie's story. Peace out homies!**

Jim and I sneak down to the bottom of the ship. "Over there." he whispers to me. I listened in on what he was hearing. The sound of Silver's voice seemed to be coming from where the long boats were at. We end up finding the old pirate cyborg tinkering with one of the longboats. Seeing him got a smile on my face. I can't thank him enough for saving Jim and I back there. Despite me not liking him for a majority of the time but at the same time I see him as a father figure. With that speech of the makings of greatness and striking our sails got me crying because I never got a firm dad talk like that before in my life. And I can't be more happy to have done so.

"You never give up do you?" Jim asks in a joking tone. Silver freezes up for a second before turning to us. "Ah Jimbo, Jamie! I was merely checking to make sure... our last longboat was safe and secure." Silver explains, standing up. I rub my chin for a moment before I walk over to Silver. He was having trouble with the ropes to the longboat. I get to my knees and proceed to fix the rope properly. "There you go." I say, looking sideways to the cyborg. "Hmm, I taught you both so well." Silver chuckles. Jim finished with his end and joins me with Silver. Morph flies around Silver, happily squeaking in the process. "If ya'll don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little Morphy here's a free spirit. Being in a cage would break his heart." Silver explains, making a makeshift cage over Morph with his robotic hand before gently petting him. It would be so sad to see this little guy in a cage like an animal. A rim of tears flooded my eyes in thinking of it. I don't want to see him like that. Therefore, I look over to Jim with a simple smile on my face. I gesture my head to the release door so that the long boat could drop out. He nods back at me and proceeds to open to door, getting Silver to look back for a moment. We can't keep them here. This is their decision.

"Oh. Hey, what do you two say? Hawkins and Silver! Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" Silver says, putting his pirates hat on my head while Morph turns to one too and lands on Jim's head. I chuckle at this. What a great offer he's given us however we can't accept it. "You know, when Jim and I got on this rusty boat, we would've taken you up on that offer in a heartbeat." I smile, watching Jim take the hat off his head and tickling it so Morph would turn back to his blobby self. I took off the hat I wore and handed it back to Silver. "But we met this old cyborg, who taught us to chart our own courses. And that's exactly what we're going to do." Jim wholeheartedly states. I looked down at the bright orange and pink colored sky below us and sighed happily. We can't pass up Silver's great advice of charting our own courses. We can do just that.

"What did you both see in this pal of ya'lls?" Silver asks us, getting me to smile. I gleefully look up at him with a gente glance. "A future..." Jim and I say in sync. We turn to look at the cyborg with a soft gaze. "Why... look at ya two, glowing like a solar fire. You two are something special. You're going to rattle the stars you are." Silver fatherly says. The rim of tears flooded in my eyes once again to which I was so close to crying like the last time. Words like this makes me very happy. I couldn't help but hug this cyborg with those tears in my eyes. Jim too did the same thing. I'm going to remember those words for as long as I live. Soon after, we pulled away from the cyborg as he wiped his robotic eye. He was starting to break too.

I had to wipe the oncoming tears in my eyes away. This would be the hardest parting I would ever have to make because I've become attached to this cyborg much like Jim. He's been like a father to us and I couldn't be anymore grateful to have that. I look over to Morph to see that he was sobbing too, turning to tears. Jim catches him in his hands. "Oh, hey Morph. We'll see you around, okay?" Jim says to the blob. To be honest, I've grown attached to this cute critter a bunch. "Don't worry little buddy. We'll see you again." I assure Morph. He repeats what Jim and I say and licks both of our cheeks. I watch him float over to Silver and gives us a sad look. "Morphy, I've got a job for ya." Silver says to him. Morph squeaks at Silver as a response. He pulls Morph in as if to whisper to him. "I need you to keep an eye on... these pups." Silver says, looking at Jim and I. He was letting Morph stay with us and that made me feel so happy.

Silver makes a playful pouty face at Morph as he asks him to do this favor for him. "Aye, aye captain." Morph squeaks, rubbing Silver's cheek lovingly before he floats over to us. He nuzzles our cheeks lovingl while chirping happily. I open my eyes to see Silver lowering himself down with the long boat. "Oh! And one more thing." he mentions, digging into his pocket and pulled out some of Flint's treasure. "That's for ya'lls dear mother to rebuild that inn of hers." he says to us, tossing the treasure up to us. To which I caught. I look down at it for a moment with a smile on my face. Jim too was giving me the same face. We finally got what we needed to help mom with the Benbow inn. I look at the cyborg to see him giving us a smug grin. He couldn't have given up that easily. "Stay out of trouble, you old scalawag." I tell him. To which Jim agreed with me. "Why? Jamie and Jimbo, when have I ever thought otherwise?" Silver responds, dropping into the air below us, chuckling happily. I smile happily as the cyborg flew from us. I'm going to miss him so much. Hopefully Jim and I see him again one day.

I end up closing the door to the long boat door and watched it shut. Watching it close noisely made me feel saddened by the fact that we would probably not see Silver again but I guess we'll be surprised. I look towards Jim for a moment before gesturing my head towards the way we came in. "C'mon Jim. Let's get back up on the deck. We're almost at the Spaceport." I tell Jim. "Okay, right behind you." he responds, rubbing the back of his neck. As we made our way back to the deck Jim asks, "Jamie, will we see Silver again?" It was considerable. "Who know's Jim? I miss him already. He may end up surprising us later on in our lives." I answer, putting my hands in my pockets. "Yeah. That would be awesome if he did." Jim responds, putting his hand behind his head. I know he'll come back when he's done with his exploration. "Jamie, I never thanked you for saving me back there." he says, gently smiling at me. I chuckle and playfully sock him in the shoulder, to which he socks me back. "I wasn't about to let you die by the hands of the dying planet. There's no way that's happening. And you saved me too." I respond shyly. He puts his arm around my shoulders like I do with him. "True. I wouldn't let you get beaten up by that spider pshyco as you called him." he chuckles, using his free hand to make a spider. "Spider pshyco!" Morph exclaims in his high pitched voice. We laughed at what Morph did.

Soon enough, we made it back to the deck to see that we were finally back at the Spaceport. As expected, various aliens of the place were wandering about as we were beginning to dock the ship. From the crowd, I could see one particular person within it. The person was wearing a bonnet over their head as well as a familiar dress. Oh my lord, that person... was mom. She was waiting for us. The second the ship docked, I jumped off the side of it swiftly. Without hesitating, I push through the crowd and approach her. To get her attention, I put my hand on her shoulder. The second she turns to face me, I instantly bombarred her with a tight hug. She has no idea how much Jim and I missed her. I pulled away from her and look at her in the eyes. I was tearing up from how much I missed her. She wipes my tears away as they started to fall. Soon enough, Jim comes up behind me and he hugs her as well. When he pulled away from her, Morph came up between us, surprising Mom. He took a fancy to her real quick like he did with Jim and I. We all then decide to go back to Delbert's place so we could rest from our adventurous journey.

(Two Years Later)

Two years had passed since Jim and I returned home from our adventurous expedition. We had taken the offer of the Interstellar Academy from Amelia about a few months after we had returned. And the year and a half of being at the academy, we finally made something of ourselves. Plus we had helped Mom rebuild the Benbow in with the treasure that Silver had given us. It looks so much better than before. Thanks to the Insterstellar Academy, Jim and I have great educations as well as our space wings to become space cadets. We had just graduated from there and we got captain uniforms to go with it. The cadet outfit that Jim got was white but it looked like the one Mr. Arrow had. As for me, I got the same suit as Amelia only mine was red. I couldn't wait to surprise Mom when we walk through that door. But I got to wait for Jim to arrive to our meeting place.

"Hey there stranger." Jim says from behind me. I turn around to see my brother in his cadet uniform. He looked so much older than the last time I saw him. The rait tail that was on the back of his head was gone as well as some of his hair. Well, I also got a haircut a couple of weeks ago. I still have my tomboy hairstyle but it's shorter. I got rid of my ponytail that I had before. "Heh, long time no see brother." I respond walking up to him and pull him into a 5 second hug. He doesn't waste any time to hug me back. "I guess our time in the Interstellar Academy really paid off huh?" Jim asks. "You know it. I haven't felt this proud of us in a long while." I say, popping my fingers. Even Silver would be proud of us because we did in fact rattle the stars like he said. To this day, I still remember the last speech he ever told us.

"You ready to surprise Mom? I know she'll be proud of us when she looks at us." Jim asks us. "Yep. Can't wait to see her reaction in seeing us becoming Space Cadets as well as becoming captains of our own ships one day. I know she'll be proud of us when she sees us. "C'mon. Let's go." I say to him. And with that, a couple of robot cops had escorted us back to the new Benbow Inn by the time it got dark. From out here, I could hear the sound of music playing inside. I was getting really excited to see the people inside. They are see us differently this time. Like we said they would. The robot cops stop in front of us and open the door. The first thing that I hear is the sound of gasps because the last time they saw the cops was when Jim and I had broken the law when we were younger. But when the cops moved out of the way, the crowd cheered loudly. I knew they were going to do that.

My heart beat wildly when they cheered for us. I turn to the cop on my right and shook his robotic hand. Jim and I stepped inside the Inn. Just as we did, Morph came up to us and turned into two medals for each of us. He hooked onto our right shoulder. We finally had something to prove ourselves. After that, the dance music started to play by none other than Mrs. Dunwiddie. "Care to dance?" Jim asks me. "Don't you know it?" I smile, looping my right arm with his. And with that the two of us began to happily Irish dance underneath the crowd, who had provided a tunnle for us with their arms. Mom had decided to join with us also. I can bust a move when I wanted to, Jim and Mom know that very well. They've seen me do it when I was a kid. Now that I'm 19, that hasn't changed one bit.

After we danced, Jim and I took our places by the window while everybody else danced. Especially Delbert and Amelia, who now have a family of their own with four kids. Good luck with raising them you two. I leaned against the window frame with my arms crossed. Out of my periphrial vision, I could see the clouds form a familiar face. A smile grew on my face when I turned my head to look up at the sky. It was Silver's face, smiling down at us with his cyborg eye twinkling at us. He was still looking out for us even though he's not really here. "Jim, look at the sky." I whisper to him. He does look at it and smiles also. "He's still here, Jamie." he mentions happily. "Yeah. I know. Hopefully we will see him again when we become captains of our own ships." I respond, sighing dreamily at the thought. Needless to say, we would be captains of our ships which means we would have to part ways. It's going to be hard for me considering Jim and I grew up doing everything together. I love my brother dearly and would hate to see him off. However, that can't always happen.


	15. Chapter 15 Rewrite

This story is going to be rewritten. They're a few things I don't like about it so I'm going to change them up.


End file.
